Sky Dimension Knight
by lokey478
Summary: Discovered to be an IS pilot Naruto is assigned to Class 1-2 alongside his childhood friend Nepgear the two of them will go through what all students go through. Robots attacks, robot attacks and robot attacks alongside the friends that they make at IS academy, harem consists of Hyperdimension Neptunia characters.
1. Chapter 1

IS X Naruto chp 01

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya

Many years ago before our story began it all started with the birth of a child to a lady of a well-known research company known as Kushina Namikaze.

For hours her husband Minato Namikaze paced near the entrance to the maternity ward while his father Jiraiya sat in the plastic chairs and patiently waited for any news about his daughter in law as well as his grandchild.

After many hours of waiting for the two outside, Naruto Namikaze was born into this world and placed into the arms of his two loving parents who cradled him that night before he was taken to the nursery where he was placed to rest alongside the other newborn babies who were asleep in the nursery.

While baby Naruto slept in his crib another baby was mistakenly placed into his crib by a nurse who had a very long and tiring day, the small baby girl had a tuft of lilac purple hair. And as the both of them slept the night away the girl turned over and latched onto Naruto's body.

When the nurse came to check on the conditions of the baby in the morning she noticed the mistake she made and quickly tried to correct it, but when the girl was placed into another crib she would start crying so with no other choice left the nurse moved her back into Naruto's crib where she would stop crying almost immediately and instead turn to him and wrap her small arms around whatever part of his body was closest.

When the parents came to check on their respective babies they saw the cute sight of little Naruto being held one by another baby girl.

That was the start of a great friendship between the girl known as Nepgear and Naruto, as well as a great partnership between Namikaze industries and Planeptune productions.

[Years later]

Many years had passed since that day and both Nepgear and Naruto were nearly inseparable both of them had hobbies related to their family business, Nepgear found herself good with robotics while Naruto found himself good in coding and software making but even though their friendship was strong it wasn't uncommon to see Naruto running for the hills with Nepgear hot on his tails with a machine in her hands frizzing out due to faulty software programmed by Nepgear.

Nepgear also had an older sister known as Neptune she wasn't home most of the time due to her studies overseas but she treated Naruto as the younger brother she never had, same with Naruto as he treated Neptune as the older sister he never had.

Both Planeptune productions and Namikaze industries were pioneers in their fields until came the advent of the revolution in the field of weapons known as IS, Infinite Stratos changed the ways weapons were developed, built and thought of.

An IS unit was a humanoid fighting suit with the strength of an entire battalion combined with the speed of the worlds most advanced fighter jet and so much more, initially designed as a powered exoskeleton to be used in space exploration , unfortunately it could only be piloted by females.

The advent of the IS changed many things about weapons development but both Namikaze industries as well as Planeptune productions were ready to begin research and development into its field.

[With Naruto and Nepgear]

"C'mon Nep-chan there is something that I want to show you!" Called out Naruto as the two of them ran up a hill of flowers.

"Wait Naruto-kun!"

Before too long the two of them reached the top of the hill and hiding beyond it was a most beautiful sight, it was the ocean in all its glory, waves splashing against the cliff face while the sunset beyond was unhindered by anything and the clouds were the most beautiful shade of orange and yellow anyone had ever seen.

"Wow it's all so beautiful Naruto-kun!" Gushed Nepgear as the both of them took in the sights.

"Yeah and you know what Nep-chan I want this place to be a special place for all of my friends, one day I'll have a lot of friends and I'll bring them all here hehehe." Replied Naruto with a smile on his face.

[Timeskip]

Years had passed since that day and both Naruto and Nepgear grew up well, Naruto grew up to have spiky blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes one blue and the other purple while Nepgear grew up to be a beautiful girl with long lilac hair and eyes a few shades darker than her hair.

The day the construction of one of the first Namikaze industries as well as Planeptune productions IS was finally completed they dubbed it the Lancelot after one of King Arthur's knight.

The Lancelot was built using pieces made by Planeptune productions while Namikaze industries worked on the software that was carefully built from the ground up mostly by Naruto to function specifically with the Lancelot design in mind.

It's equipment comprised of 4 slash harkens with two located on the arms and another two on the hips, two MVS (Maser Vibrational Sword) which used energy to power itself up thus working as both a kinetic weapon as well as an energy weapon and last but not least was the VARIS rifle which was able to change its ammunition type based on the situation.

However the major flaw of the Lancelot was that it's OS was too advanced for any of the female pilots that were under contract to the two corporations to use, it was always displaying an unknown error whenever they tried to start it up and when they tried to downgrade the OS to something that would function in a much more simpler manner they found that the Lancelot performed well below the average of any IS unit even pre-productions models had a better performance than the Lancelot.

So eventually the Lancelot found itself placed into the storeroom of Namikaze industries, a testament to the failure of the first combined project of both corporations.

Both corporations eventually moved on to other projects abandoning everything under the project Lancelot designs.

But Naruto, he never gave up on the Lancelot and whenever he had free time the workers would always see him going through the Lancelot's software to try to make it simpler to use but each time an update was performed the Lancelot still wouldn't work always presenting an error message and rejecting the updates.

Now Naruto, who was wearing glasses, was seated in the warehouse a laptop in his lap as he worked through the software of the Lancelot cursing every once in a while.

"Ah man Lancelot c'mon just work you have so much potential and to see it all rendered useless is a serious waste." Typing sounds were heard as Naruto ran his software one more time but there was a notice of some kind of connection error so he took his reading glasses off and went behind the Lancelot to check the cable connecting it and his laptop.

As soon as he touched the surface of the Lancelot he felt a large influx of information rushing onto his mind and when it was done Naruto stumbled about trying to ease his headache but couldn't and collapsed to the ground fainting from the pain.

"Naruto-kun!" Nepgear cried out dropping her glass of juice when she saw Naruto collapse to the ground.

Later on once Naruto woke up and they asked him what was going on he told them all about the influx of information that he received from the Lancelot. Both Kushina and Minato were surprised but they brought him down to an IS testing building and there they found out that Naruto could actually pilot an IS or more specifically he could now pilot the Lancelot and to avoid him being hounded by other companies or the government they came to a decision.

He was sent to IS academy under the heading of a test pilot for the Lancelot so with Nepgear he would be part of class 1-2 and the 2nd male pilot in the history of IS with a boy being called Ichika Orimura being the first ever male pilot who discovered his ability just a few days before Naruto did.

[Class 1-1 IS Academy]

Ichika was seated at his table face down, his morning was terrible to say the least, he just realized that he was the only male in his class he heard that there was another male at the school but unfortunately he wasn't in the same class.

He was about to go off to the canteen when he saw a blonde boy who was standing by his side smiling. "Hey you're Ichika Orimura right?"

Ichika nodded. "Yeah and who are you if I may ask?"

"Oh me I'm Naruto Namikaze and I'm the second male ever able to pilot an IS, its nice to meet you Orimura-kun."

"Likewise Namikaze-kun." Naruto took a seat in an empty seat and the two of them hit it off in a rather friendly fashion but soon their conversation was interrupted by Nepgear who came bursting through the doors of class 1-1.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here? It's time for breakfasts come one lets go!" Nepgear had a rather pouty look on her face while she dragged Naruto towards the canteen.

"Ja ne Orimura-kun I'll take to you another time." Ichika waved goodbye to Naruto.

'I'm glad that someone like Namikaze-san is here he really makes me feel like I've known him for a long-time.' However someone walked in front of Ichika.

"Ichika can I talk to you?" She asked.

[With Naruto and Nepgear]

They were currently in line to grab their food and Nepgear was lecturing Naruto about running away and leaving her in the room complete with a pouty face.

"Hey don't be like that Nep-chan I didn't mean to leave you there it's just that I wanted to meet Orimura-kun before class really started." Apologized Naruto.

"But that still doesn't mean you should have left me alone Naruto-kun." Nepgear looked up and quickly scanned the menu looking for what seemed good.

"I'll have the breakfast set A also I'd like a pudding to go with that order please, Naruto-kun what will you be ordering?" Naruto scanned the menu and gave his order to the lady behind the counter before the two of them moved down the line to collect their order before they looked for a place to sit down and eat.

"Gear-chan! Naru-kun! Over here" The both of them looked over and saw Neptune Nepgear's older sister.

"So how did the two of you like your classroom?" Asked Neptune as all of them began to dig into their meal.

"It was nice Nee-san I sure hope that our class has many great people." Naruto agreed with Nepgear.

"Yeah I hope so too." All three of them had a good breakfast but it was interrupted somewhat by a girl with black hair tied into two pigtails complaining about the lunch centre running out of pudding.

[Class 1-2]

All of them were currently seated and awaited the arrival of their teachers and while this was going on Nepgear worked on a special project that she did not let Naruto see at all.

Finally their teachers stepped in and introduced themselves.

First up was the woman who was wearing a coat and had a green ribbon holding her hair up. "Welcome all of you to IS Academy I'm going to be your Homeroom teacher for the next few years you can all just call me IF-sensei."

"And you can call me Compa-sensei if you have any trouble or injuries then please don't hesitate to come and find me…" Their other Sensei stood slightly taller than IF-sensei had light pink hair, she was wearing a high neck wool sweater and hooked on her side was a small medipack.

"Now let's go around the room and introduce yourselves with any details you think is good, don't be shy."

They started at the very front of the class going down row by row when it reached Nepgear she happily stood up gave her name, hobbies and likes.

When it was Naruto's turn murmurs were heard from some of the other girls in the class about how they were so lucky to have the second male IS pilot in their class but when they started mentioning how cute he looked it made Nepgear a little jealous.

"Hi everyone I'm Naruto Namikaze nice to meet all of you I don't have much experience in piloting an IS but I have a lot of technical skills so please guide me." Some girls felt the need to clap at his introduction these girls included Nepgear before they continued.

"So with introductions out of the way now we have some important business to take care of." IF moved and sat behind the behind the desk while Compa stood by her side. "And that is who you want to be your class representative. Remember your class representative will be the one who will represent our class in events concerning the other classes and this person will also have a seat on the student council, so let's all give it some thought."

IF stood up and clapped her hands. "Now let's head out to the arena today."

A girl with short, sandy-brown neck length hair raised her hand and asked. "But Sensei what about the theory of IS maneuvers?"

IF simply waved her hand. "My philosophy is the best way to learn is by doing so come on everyone change and head down to the arena."

IF walked out followed by Compa who was complaining about IF's attitude but IF simply waved it off making Compa pout cutely.

Naruto was about to change into his custom IS suit and was in the process of taking off his uniform jacket off when suddenly Nepgear came up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Um Naruto-kun aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto turned releasing his jacket, letting it fall back onto his shoulder and saw all the girls in the room some with hopeful eyes while others had a little drool coming out of their mouths.

"Oh right...yeah I'm just going to the nearest changing room." Naruto grabbed his pilot suit and dashed out heading for the nearest changing room which would happen to be on the other side of the school while some girls groaned at the missed chance to see a half-naked guy.

[Minutes later]

Naruto dashed out into the arena completely missing his stop and crashed into a girl landing in between her legs and he recognized her from the cafeteria as the one who complained about there not being anymore pudding.

"Ah go-" However before he could finish his apology the girl screamed loudly and kicked Naruto backwards making him land against the podium that both IF and Compa were standing on.

Compa quickly ran to Naruto's side and turned him up and very quickly began checking his condition very soon Naruto ended up as a mummy covered with bandages.

"Um Compa-sensei...thanks for the concern but I don't need that much wrappings." Naruto spoke in a muffled voice as his mouth was also covered by bandages.

Compa very quickly noticed what she did wrong and unwrapped Naruto while the other girl continued to fume at the fact that Naruto was in between her legs.

"Oh I'm sorry Namikaze-san." Apologized Compa but Naruto waved it off and got in line with the other girls some of them were blushing while others followed the black haired girl's example and were fuming at that show of pervertedness.

"Alright now that that has been taken care of let's get some action in, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe I pick...you two." IF ended up pointing at both Naruto and the black haired girl that Naruto knocked into. "Naruto and Uni please step forward the both of you will be our volunteers for today."

Naruto and the now named Uni stepped forward and stood side by side. "Alright so I want both of you to put on a fight for us bring out your IS units and take your place in the air."

"Hai Sensei." The two of them responded as they backed off and prepared to transform.

For Uni her IS seemed unconventional in the least as it was missing most of the armor on the feet and arms that the usual IS had instead opting for form fitting gauntlets with claws at the end and armored boots while retaining floating attachments for her weapons.

As for Naruto his IS could also be considered unusual as it formed around his body completely engulfing it in grey plates by his hips were two sheaths holding what seemed to be two blades while his back had an unusual float system and last but not least was a full helmet covering his whole head as nowadays it was a rarity for an IS to have one.

Both IS units took off into the air where they waited and tuned into IF-Sensei's lecture which was now happening behind some rather safe blast shields.

"Alright now that the both of you are ready on my mark let's do a mock battle simulation 1-2-3 go!"

Lancelot immediately made his way towards the ground where his float system folded down and he used the threads hidden in its feet to dodge Uni's shot.

"Blam." A shot narrowly missed Naruto as he swerved at the last moment enraging Uni even further.

"Argh hold still so that I can get a hit on you...you pervert!"

"OK look I know what happened and I'm sorry, it was all my fault so I'm sorry?" Uni floated in the air for a moment thinking about it but she apparently wanted his blood so she fired a rain of bullets at Lancelot.

Naruto drew Lancelot swords and as he powered them up there was a spark of energy that lasted for just a moment before it ultimately died down as multiple error messages popped up on Naruto's HUD indicating that there was an error with not just the MVS sword but it also extended to using the VARIS rifle, the slash harkens, the Blaze Luminous system and now even the Float system was rejecting its activation code.

The flurry of bullets hit the distracted Naruto who was desperately restarting all connections again as the dust faded the two slash harkens on the Lancelot's hips were fired at Uni who simply swerved to the side to dodge them.

From within the dust the Lancelot shot out and went straight at Uni with its fists.

[On the ground]

Nepgear saw what was going on with the Lancelot and thought. 'No could it be that the Lancelot is now rejecting its combat software? Please Lancelot please work...'

[Back to the fight]

The Lancelot had managed to push Uni back just a little thanks to some quick thinking from Naruto but the fight was still in favour of Uni as she had all of her weapons and the Lancelot only had its slash harkens working at the moment.

"Alright that's enough playing around its time to end this." Uni turned around and flew off into the air getting some distance between herself and the Lancelot.

"Black heart 2 all missiles go!" Uni summoned forth parts that fired off a large number of missiles at the Lancelot.

The Lancelot took off into the air as the missiles followed it, turning around the Lancelot saw a missile closing in on him and knocked it away with his fist sending it barreling towards another one and destroying the both of them in a large explosion.

However the other missiles slipped through the range of the explosions of the other missiles and impacted on the Lancelot whose only defense at that point was to try and block with his forearms.

On the ground all the girls could see the missiles impact onto the armor of the Lancelot in a flurry of explosions that completely engulfed it sending it up a bit further with each impact.

Uni floated down and smirked. "Humph that's what you get when fighting me pervert."

The smoke was still for a moment as debris fell to the ground suddenly from within the smoke there was movement as it was blown away by the Lancelot who performed a circular slash to reveal itself to Uni.

There it floated in all its full glory worthy of the name of the legendary knight bestowed upon it, gleaming white armor with golden linings around its helmet and certain parts of its body while a red gem on the center of its chest drew everyone's attention. In its hands were two swords with red blades that glowed with energy.

On Naruto's HUD the words "Format and optimization process of all equipment completed welcome pilot Namikaze 3D OS online. VARIS rifle online. MVS swords operational. Slash harkens operational. Blaze Luminous system online. Lancelot operational status 100%."

A small smile came across Naruto's face. "Alright then let's do this Lancelot!"

As if commanded by some outside force the Lancelot shot off towards Uni who drew out two pistols but before she could fire them e Lancelot slashed through them destroying them and delivering a kick to Uni's body that sent her spiralling downwards.

Before she hit the ground she corrected herself and took to the air where she drew out a huge gun that sparked with energy and aimed it at Naruto. "Die!"

She fired off one shot the recoil forcing her backwards. As for the shot it impacted against the Lancelot's forearms when the smoke from the impact faded they saw that the Lancelot had a green energy shield protecting it.

Uni was completely stunned as the Lancelot was able to shrug off a shot from her most powerful weapon however she did not notice that her weapon was sparking.

Uni prepared it for another shot when suddenly her weapon went off and completely engulfed Uni in an explosion that knocked her senses around a little and sent her spiraling downwards to the ground.

Naruto saw it and shot off after her and just before she hit the ground the Lancelot caught her digging its feet into the ground to slow itself down.

Turing his IS back into its standby state Naruto took off one layer of his IS suit and slid it under Uni's head for her to use as a pillow. "Don't worry Uni-san Compa-sensei will be here soon."

Before Uni fully blacked out she could see the concerned eyes of Naruto looking down upon her as Compa-sensei arrived on the scene with her medical pack.

[Hours later]

Uni slowly woke up to the evening sunlight that glared in her eyes, she rubbed them to get rid of the sleep that clouded them when she noticed Naruto seated in a chair asleep his head bobbing up and down.

By a table close to her was a tray of food.

"Ah Uni-chan you're awake now." Upon hearing Compa announce that Uni was awake Naruto slowly woke up.

"Uni-san are you alright?" He asked while Compa checked Uni over one more time to make sure that she was going to be alright.

"Ah yeah I do think I'm going to be fine now."

"That's good." Replied Naruto as a smile came across his face, he rolled the table about and passed Uni the meal that he got for her. "Here I didn't know what you liked so I just got you a little bit of everything."

Uni noticed that there was a cup of pudding on the tray. Finally Compa-sensei was done checking Uni over and declared her ready to leave so after she finished her meal she could leave the medical bay, once Compa-sensei left there was a silence between Naruto and Uni.

"So Uni-san about that incident it really was an accident so could you forgive me?" Uni thought about it for a moment.

"Well all things considered I guess I could put it behind me."

"Heh thanks Uni-san. Well I guess I just wait for you to get done then I'll escort you to your room." Uni gave Naruto the evil eye making him very quickly shake his hand.

"I-I don't mean anything like that it's just I want to make sure you get back to your room fine." Uni relaxed and agreed to let Naruto escort her back to her room but not before she took the layer of his IS suit that he used as a pillow for her.

Uni told him that she would clean it up for him since it was a little dirty from her using it.

Once he was done he went back to his room where he found Nepgear working on something so he just decided to plop down onto his bed. Once down he unzipped his uniform and took out the Lancelot in its standby mode.

'Lancelot...thanks for the performance today.'

[The next day]

Nepgear and Naruto were up and in the cafeteria grabbing breakfast and since Neptune wasn't up yet they were alone which wasn't the case as Uni came up to them tray in hand.

"Do you mind if I join you? I mean I don't want to but the rest of the cafeteria is kinda full now." Naruto and Nepgear raised an eyebrow since the cafeteria had plenty of space but it may just be nice to have the company so Uni took a seat by Naruto's left side while Nepgear took the right side and they dug into their breakfast.

Uni occasionally looking over and talking to both Naruto and Nepgear and as she did she found herself smiling more and more, all of it could be credited to both Naruto and Nepgears fun and outgoing personality. Eves though she would never admit outright she liked hanging out with them.

So there we have it the first chapter.

I'm trying something different by having Naruto be in a different class and having a different harem in case you don't know the characters Nepgear and such come from the game Hyperdimension Neptunia. The Lancelot comes from Code Geass and it will receive a rather unusual upgrade later on if you want to guess it then just put it in the review or PM me and I will tell you that you are right.

Also the whole childhood friend thing about them as babies was kinda cliché but it works more than it doesn't.

So leave a review with comments or queries I'll try to answer them without giving anything away and if you liked what you've read then remember to leave a favorite or follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky Dimension chp 02

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya

It had been a few days since Uni decided to join both Nepgear and Naruto at breakfast and ever since then she joined them for breakfast, lunch dinner and even supper if Nepgear was feeling a sudden craving for pudding.

During that intervening time Uni introduced both Nepgear and Naruto to her older sister Noire. Noire was certainly very different from Neptune and she also apparently knew Neptune.

Neptune acted rather childish most of the time but Noire was a rather serious no nonsense type of person and both Naruto and Nepgear could see where Uni got her serious streak from.

But right now they were in one of IF-sensei's crazy practice exercise which would involve them playing a game of dodge-ball...or rather one team was throwing balls at another team who had to try to dodge while wearing weights on their legs, and all of this was to understand the principles behind dodging in an IS unit.

"Huff huff I thought the legs weights were alright but this is ridiculous!" Complained Naruto as he had to carry not just the weights but also a backpack full of weights since the Lancelot was fully armoured.

Nepgear dove under as a ball flew past her hitting the wall behind. "Don't worry Naruto-kun just think of it as training." Replied Nepgear with a little smile.

Another ball flew at Nepgear and it would have it her if Uni hadn't tackled Nepgear to the ground. "Hey come on now we have to focus."

"Ah right thanks Uni-chan." A blush came across Uni's face.

"Well you're my team-mate and it's not like I really wanted to save you I just want the perfect score." Both Nepgear and Naruto could see the streak that she got from Noire coming through in that moment.

[Later]

Class was finally over and they were all sweaty from the game so they decided to meet later on for dinner when they were all cleaned up.

Not wanting to wait for Nepgear to finish Naruto decided to take the long trek to the boys shower room in the other building.

When he stepped into the bathroom he could hear the faint clicking of fingers against a keyboard and turning the corner he saw a brown haired girl, Blanc was her name, and she was seated on the ground typing away on a keyboard.

Stepping outside he checked and saw that it was indeed the boys shower room.

"Um Blanc-san I don't know how to say this but you're not allowed to be here." Blanc looked up with her emotionless face and tilted her head.

"I'm sorry Namikaze-san it's just that this place is quiet and I prefer to do all my writing in silence." Blanc picked herself up bowed to Naruto and left the boys bathroom.

Naruto shrugged and thought. 'Wouldn't the library have been a better place to do writing?'

[The next day]

Naruto along Nepgear and Uni were running to class, they had taken a little bit more time when it came to breakfast as Noire was showing them pictures of her cosplaying.

When they stumbled into the class party poppers went off showering the three of them in confetti. "Congratulations!"

"Huh what's going on?" Asked Naruto as he, Nepgear and Uni picked themselves up.

IF-sensei and Compa-sensei stepped out from the corner. "Well the entire class had a discussion and by a majority rule all of your classmates have decided to nominate you Naruto as their class representative."

"Me? Really I mean wouldn't Uni be a better choice of maybe even Nepgear."

"Namikaze-san all of us have agreed and we think that you would have the class best interest." One of his class mates said though in most of their minds they had other thoughts.

[In the girls mind they were thinking of the time in the arena, in a way too dramatic fashion]

Naruto was on his knees and he was holding Uni close to his body as tears streamed down his face, she had just taken the full brunt of her rifle explosion and Naruto was just barely able to catch her. "Uni please come back to me...I-I need you..."

Slowly Uni's hand reached up and brushed against Naruto's face clearing away his tears. "Don't worry Naruto I'm here and I won't leave you so soon."

The two of them closed the distance between themselves and their lips were about to touch when suddenly Nepgear tore through all the girls romantic fantasy with her gun-sword "Hey don't do that this story is only in its second chapter and a kiss is too soon...oops I broke the fourth wall didn't I?"

Quickly grabbing bricks and mortar Nepgear rebuilt the fourth wall and even slapped on a new coat of paint for it. "There all better."

[Back to the students]

The students were snapped out of their daydream and both Uni and Naruto had chills going down their spines.

"Anyways now that you have become the class representative you will need these." IF-sensei took out a huge stack of books and placed them on the main table with a loud 'thump'.

"These books and files are all you will need to fully understand what it means to be a class representative." Fires burned in IF-sensei's eyes making her students back off a little.

"Or you could take this folder which has all the basic information that you'll need." Compa-sensei placed a much smaller folder on the table next to the stack that IF-sensei prepared.

"Um thanks IF-sensei but I think I'll take this folder." Naruto was about to return to his seat when IF-sensei told him that there would be a student council meeting later this afternoon so he should read up on his role as a class representative since this would be an important event.

So quickly studying the duties of the class rep he finished just in time to dash off to the room where they were having the meeting but not before hearing that they were going to have a party on the town to celebrate him becoming the class rep, Compa-sensei's treat.

The speaker there was the student council president Tatenashi Sarashiki and she talked about how they were all very fortunate to earn the role of class rep but now they were about to face a big hurdle as they would have to prepare for the extracurricular recruitment fair.

Tatenashi went through in rather great detail about the fair, which stands would go where and what they would have at the fair.

In the end jobs were handed out and class 1-2 ended up with the task of managing the snack stand as well as providing the entertainment for the fair and she hoped that everyone would do their best and if possible they should also join a club.

On the way out Naruto saw Ichika and the two of them worked up a little bit of chit-chat and they were quite surprised that they both made class rep position though in rather different ways and they were both going to be celebrating tonight though at different venues.

[That evening with class 1-2]

"Kanpai!" Glasses clinked together as a bit of liquid splashed out and dirtied the table cloth before the students drank up and called for a refill.

"Alright then dig in everyone." Plates were passed around and ingredients were emptied into the hot pots of stock.

While the food cooked Naruto announced to everyone what they were going to be doing during the festival. The girls cheered when they heard the job that they received and began to make a list of the snacks that they were going to serve while at the same time they also discussed what entertainment they wanted.

Naruto looked around and he noticed that Blanc was not at the table and the food was just about ready to be served.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Nepgear asked her chopsticks stuck in between her teeth.

"Um nothing I've just got to go check on something." Naruto excused himself and headed outside there he saw a little café where Blanc was seated at her laptop open and a cup of coffee on her table with a slice of half eaten cake.

Entering the café he got behind Blanc and heard her singing a song and he noticed that there were lyrics on her screen.

"You've got a nice voice Blanc-san." Blanc turned around and saw Naruto standing behind her.

"Um ah yes well thank you Namikaze-san...why are you here?" She asked, inviting Naruto to sit with her.

"Well one duty of the class rep is to know where everyone is, anyways I wanted to ask why you weren't with everyone else at the hot pot?"

"I don't really like to be around people."

"Well I heard you humming and it was really good so I was wondering could you possibly be the final act for the fair?" Blanc blushed and shook her head.

"I can't do it I'm just really shy."Naruto thought about it for a moment and saw that the sun was close to setting.

So grabbing Blanc's hand he paid for her meal and rented a bike where he rode to the old cliff.

"Namikaze-san where are we going?"

"I want to show you something that could help you overcome your shyness." He replied as he took the corner and stopped. "Come on follow me."

Naruto grabbed her hand and led Blanc up the hill to show her the setting sun and crashing waves. "Look here. There is absolutely nothing beyond the horizon but the sea and the sun. If you perform just imagine yourself here and all you are seeing is the sea and the sun don't imagine yourself singing to the people in the audience imagine that you're singing to the sun, clouds and everything beyond."

Blanc took a few steps forward and opened her laptop, music soon started to play and Blanc sang along with it. Naruto stood behind her and listened intently, her singing was perfect it had the right amount of emotion when it needed it and the tune was just where it needed to be.

When she was done she closed her laptop and turned to Naruto. "I-I think I will sing but I want you to be there with me."

Naruto nodded. "If that's what it'll take then I'll be there every step of the way with you."

Blanc smiled and the two of them made their way back to the hot pot place where they were just in time for the second round of food that would be going in, but before they entered the room Blanc asked that he kept her appearance from the finale as a secret.

Naruto zipped his mouth and ensured that he would keep it as his most valuable secret before they dug into the food and had a rather good time, so much so that Blanc had a smile on her face when she returned to her room for bed that night.

[A couple of days later]

The next few days were a flurry of activity as Naruto had to attend another council meeting to present his plan to Tatenashi about the snacks as well as the entertainment.

When it came to the subject of the entertainment he kept quiet about Blanc and instead used the name 5pb for their concert star. The concert would also have fireworks to go along with it to end the night and he also presented the list of snacks that they would be selling.

In the end he was given a budget to work with which would be including the purchasing of snacks and what they needed to prepare for the concert.

After that meeting he was dragged to the supermarket by a bunch of his classmates who were eager to get out of the island and see the mainland thankfully they were given time off from class to prepare for the event.

The rest of the time that he had was spent with Blanc who was preparing a brand new song to sing, and while Naruto wasn't any kind of design artist for costumes he fortunately came across a rather unique individual who agreed to help.

[With Naruto]

Nepgear was busy with the same project that she had been working on for a while now and she said that it was going to be completed soon.

Naruto was just coming out of the shower drying his hair when he noticed something rather strange in his room, it was a strange trash can that he swore was not there before.

Getting close he suddenly lifted the entire thing to reveal a little girl wearing a rather large bunny cap. "Oops it looks like Gust got caught after all."

"Yeah so why don't you come out of there and tell me what you're doing in there." Gust stepped out of the trash can and looked sheepishly at Naruto.

"Gust is sorry for spying on you but pictures of Naruto go for high price especially if they are taken with Ichika by your side."

"Right..." Naruto nodded his head which had a raised eyebrow.

"Anyways please don't report Gust for entering your room without permission. Tell you what Gust will do one favour for you in exchange for you not telling on Gust, Gust has many skills so just ask and Gust will do it."

"Well now that you say it I do have one problem to be taken care of but you have to keep it a secret." Gust readily agreed to it and followed Naruto to meet Blanc and while Blanc she had her reservations about the situation she relented as neither of them had any or much experience with make-up.

"There Gust is finished." Gust tossed open the curtain looking fairly proud of herself and out stepped Blanc.

She was wearing a blue wig with black headphones that had a small silver antennae, pink rings on the ear pieces, and a small microphone attached to the left ear a beauty mark below her left one.

She also has black painted nails and a black music note with a heart piece tattoo on the left side of her stomach.

Her outfit consisted of a black bikini top with very thin silvery vertical lines, black ruffled lining and button pieces on the straps that have small silver spots along them. The ruffled skirt matches the top with white straps and black and pink buckles, a pink belt with a pink bow on the back and black lining of the skirt, and two smaller frilled layers of it, one being pink while the other is black.

Her black boots have white strappy stripes and white and black stripes underneath, along with a frontal pink design. One boot is almost covers the entire leg with tears in the material, while the other boot is short with fishnet stocking material, resembling a garter belt.

She also wore multiple accessories, such as small below the shoulder bands with pink frills and silver music notes going around the centre, a black and pink bracelet on each wrist, a black frilled choker with studs and a heart piece with her icon on it.

All in all she looked like an idol with that get-up.

"Wow you look great Blanc-san." Commented Naruto, Blanc looked away shyly as her outfit was rather revealing and she wasn't used to wearing such clothing.

"Um Gust do I have to wear such revealing clothes?" Gust tilted her head and looked at Blanc.

"Does Blanc-san have problem with Gust's choice of outfit. Gust was sure that all current idols dress like this so if you dress like that then you look just like them."

Naruto's words rung in Blanc's head. 'There is absolutely nothing beyond the horizon but the sea and the sun. If you perform just imagine yourself here and all you are seeing is the sea and the sun don't imagine yourself singing to the people in the audience imagine that you're singing to the sun, clouds and everything beyond.'

Blanc straightened herself and confidence flared in her eyes. 'I can do this.'

Naruto couldn't see the fire but from Blanc's body posture he could tell that something woke up inside her.

"There now that Gust is done Gust will take her leave call Gust when performance time so that she will be able to make Blanc pretty again." Gust bowed and left.

"Yeah look at the time want to go and grab dinner?" Blanc nodded.

"Yes just give me a moment to change back into my uniform." Naruto walked and waited outside while Blanc changed.

When she was done the two of them made their way down to the cafeteria where they met up with both Uni and Nepgear for dinner.

[The day of the event]

Naruto was busy doing some final checks so he just told Nepgear to sign him up for whatever club she felt like doing.

So now Nepgear was going through various stands searching for one that she liked, she already visited Neptune who was stuck manning the stall for the snack club and she told her that she would think about it.

She was right now observing the stand which was when one caught her eye and it was being manned by a fairly well endowed blonde haired lady.

"Ah hello there you seem interested in my club. I am Vert and I am part of the cosplay club but I also represent a special research club." Vert introduced herself and passed Nepgear a simple introduction pamphlet.

"So Vert-san what do you research?" A tinkle appeared in Vert's eyes.

"I think it will be better if I showed you what you're about to see is secret and technically isn't part of the main club." Vert led Nepgear to the back where there was a tent, Nepgear followed Vert into the tent wondering what she researched.

A few minutes later Nepgear stepped out slightly dazed a little drool coming out of her mouth. "Wow I-I never imagined such a thing could exist...and it was wonderful!"

Vert was rather happy and passed Nepgear a signup sheet. "So will you join the cosplaying club and me to an extent Nepgear?"

Nepgear happily nodded her head and signed her name on the joining sheet then she remembered that Naruto also asked her to sign up for him too so still in her daze she also put Naruto's name down before happily skipping away humming. "Naked nudie dangly lalala~"

[With Naruto]

Naruto was doing checks on the sound system when he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and it affected him so much that he fell to his knees. 'Wh-what is this feeling? I feel as though I'm going to be dragged into many compromising situations.'

Shaking the feeling away he finished his check on the sound system and found that the installation of the sound system was faulty and the sound test wasn't working something was wrong with the speakers and they wouldn't play Blanc's track.

No matter what he did it just seemed as though the speakers wouldn't play Blanc's song.

He didn't know what to do so he went in search of new speakers leaving Gust in charge of things.

[Later on]

The crowd was getting impatient while Blanc was getting skittish about going on stage, but with Gust taking charge of things due to Naruto's disappearance and left with no choice she had to get Blanc to go on stage.

There Blanc stood all of her fears started to rise and soon she was about to buckle from the stage fright, nothing came to her...she couldn't remember what Naruto told her and most of all she couldn't remember her lyrics.

Just as she was about to fall to her knees she heard something come in on her headset. "Blanc don't you dare give up when I heard you sing at the cliff side and it was beautiful so don't give up!"

Suddenly from above there was a roaring noise as the Lancelot came swooping in and landed next to Blanc there were speakers attached to the wings of the float system that the Lancelot used to fly.

"I told you I'd be here for you now I believe there is a song for you to sing." Blanc nodded so the Lancelot took off into the air and played Blanc's song.

[Play Macross Frontier Seikan Hikou]

"Alright everyone whose ready for some music!" Screamed Blanc while the music played in the background.

The crowd cheered as Blanc began singing her song.

Up above the Lancelot circled the concert area many times letting everyone take in the music while Blanc sang to her hearts content.

"Wow Blanc is really different when she is in front of a crowd!" Noted Naruto as he took video footage of the entire concert.

Finally Blanc was at the final part of the song and so Naruto released the fireworks which captivated the audience and further enhanced the beauty of everything.

[End song]

The Lancelot landed and returned to its standby mode and when Naruto finally made it backstage Blanc was already out of costume thanks to Gust.

"Namikaze-san thank you for everything." Blanc had already switched back she was certainly different from the Blanc that took the stage not that long ago.

"Heh don't mention it." Suddenly two little girls one dressed in pink while the other was dressed in blue ran up and hugged a surprised looking Blanc.

"Onee-chan!" They cried out.

"Rom! Ram! What are the two of you doing here?" Asked Blanc.

"We wanted to see you Onee-chan..." Pipped up Rom who was dressed in blue and hid her head in her sisters clothing.

"Yeah Onee-chan! Who is this guy? Is he your boyfriend?" Teased Ram who was dressed in pink and proudly standing in front of her older sister.

Behind Blanc went, "Gurk!"

Suddenly in a snap Blanc's personality turned rather loud and hostile. "What did you little twerp say!"

Both Rom and Ram terrified by their sisters sudden change in personality ran and hid behind Naruto. "Now Blanc just calm down alright their kids so I'm sure their just teasing you."

Both Rom and Ram nodded their heads but Ram nodded stronger and more fiercely.

"Fine but I'm calling Mina to come pick you two up now and you're not to come off premise again understand?" Both girls sadly nodded but before they left for the entrance they got some treats from class 1-2's stall.

When they finally left Ram decided to tease Blanc one more time, this time however Blanc got so furious that she nearly transformed and went after the girls screaming every dirty word that came to her mind and even some that Naruto did not know of.

[The next day]

"What 2 weeks of detention!?" Complained Naruto. "What is that for?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the unauthorized IS launch last night Naruto." Naruto nervously laughed, he didn't think that he would be in that much trouble over this incident.

"So next time maybe you should think before you act, report to the garden for todays punishment."

"Hai sensei..."

[After class]

Naruto was at the garden cleaning it up and planting plant life to make it more beautiful. But now he was tired, dirty and thirsty, he was about to go and get one when one was offered to him.

Looking up he saw Blanc offering one to him. "Here Namikaze-san."

"Ah thanks." Naruto accepted the drink and took long gulps before finally talking to Blanc.

"So what brings you here huh?"

"I told you before I liked to be alone and I like the fauna that is here."

"But I'm here so technically you're not alone." Joked Naruto, and Blanc she smiled.

"You're an exception." Naruto returned her smile with one of his own before he returned to work while she typed away on her laptop.

Eventually both Nepgear and Uni made their way to the garden with drinks for Naruto though Uni said and there they saw Naruto taking another break with Blanc by his side.

Nepgear leaped and landed on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto was both surprised and happy to see them. They even brought snacks from the cafeteria to enjoy.

Blanc was about to leave but Naruto, Nepgear and even Uni stopped her and invited her over Blanc didn't want to join them but everyone's smile changed her mind and she ended up enjoyed herself.

End of chapter 2

So that's it for this time.

Some may have noticed that Blanc is maybe a little OOC for her character but I like to think of it as her character having some additional traits from 5pb, also the idol thing is probably just a onetime thing.

Then there is also the tech side of things and various problems with the explanations from the 1st chapter have been identified, in the future I'll try to clean it up but let me just say outright when we reach the Golem fight expect the tech to kinda take it deep but in a somewhat logical yet awesome way.

Then one person asked for a harem list and I'm sorry to say but I don't want to put it up yet mostly cause it may spoil certain story elements later on and also because certain parts of the story may change so I do apologize to people that may want one.

Anyways I want to thank people who reviewed the first chapter and I was really scared that people wouldn't like it because Naruto wasn't in class 1-1 but I was wrong and the chapter did fairly well.

I hope you readers who liked it continue to review the story and for those who are new if you liked it now then favorite it or follow. Once again thanks for reading the story and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

Next time Chap 3: Club activity and Lancelot VS Shenlong!


	3. Chapter 3

Sky Dimension chp 3

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya

[2 weeks after the festival]

Naruto had successfully served his tiresome two week detention and now all of them were in class attentively listening to Compa-sensei who was talking about the safety features of the IS and how it would protect them from fatal attacks.

Overall the class was rather relaxing when compared to IF-sensei's class as those mostly consisted of obstacle tracks and such other strenuous exercises that made everyone wet quite literally, not that some girls mind as they got to see Naruto's lean body.

"And so that is how the absolute defense system works in defending your bodies from fatal external injuries." Just as Compa-sensei finished her lecture the bell rang indicating the end of class. "So we'll continue this lecture tomorrow, I just want to wish all of you a happy lunch and have a happy first day at all of your clubs."

Student piled out of the class and made their way towards the cafeteria, most of them were excitedly talking about how cool it was going to be going to their first club meeting and some wondered if they would meet any cool senpais.

Naruto stood alongside Uni, Nepgear and Blanc while they waited for their food to arrive.

"So Uni-chan what club did you decide to join?" Nepgear asked.

"Well I joined the cosplaying club alongside my Onee-chan." Replied Uni.

Nepgear was surprised. "Oh really well both me and Naruto-kun joined the cosplay club as well."

Now Nepgear turned to Blanc. "What about you Blanc-san I didn't see you at the festival so which club did you join?"

"Well I didn't see anything that interested me so I guess I'll just join all of you at the cosplay club later on they must have space open." Technically Blanc didn't have time to go looking for a club as she was backstage getting dressed by Gust as 5pb but they didn't need to know that.

Now it was Naruto's turn to nudge them forward as they were holding up the line, Nepgear told him what club he had joined and while he wished it was something that had a little more kick cosplay would be good if they allowed him to do his magic alongside Nepgear. They quickly grabbed their food and moved out of the way.

Looking around they found a circular table with a window view showing off the magnificent view of the ocean that surrounded the entire school, taking a seat they started to dig in.

"But wait Nepgear I didn't see you at Onee-chan's stall on the day of the festival so how did you sign up?"

"Well I signed up both myself and Naruto-kun with Vert-san." Uni's face made a little grimace."Why Uni-chan is here something wrong with Vert-san?"

"No not really but from what my Onee-chan says the situation of the cosplay club is kinda complicated." Nepgear, Naruto and Blanc looked at Uni waiting for her to explain. "Well from what Onee-chan says the cosplay club is split into two different sides one is run by my Onee-chan she focuses on the practical side of things which is costume design and the other side is the research portion which searches for potential costumes to be made and all of this happens under the watch of one president. Like I said it is a bit of a complicated situation."

All of them agreed and decided to dig into their food before they made their way to the club.

[Later on]

Naruto, Nepgear, Uni and Blanc arrived at the door leading to the cosplay club room and from the noise coming from within it, people were loudly arguing about something so they stepped in to hopefully break it up.

"I told you Noire the members that I recruited are part of my research side!" Vert was red-faced while also being held back by little Gust and poor little Gust looked as though she was going to be smothered to death by Vert's bountiful bosom.

"And I said that we need the additional man-power to make the costumes! So you should share them!" Noire was also red-faced and she was being held back by Neptune.

"Hey you two you should really stop fighting what if..." Suddenly Neptune froze in her place.

A sleepy looking girl that had light purple hair braided up and bright pink eyes picked herself up, Naruto noticed that the girl's uniform seemed rather loose to the point of it seeming like it was way too big for her person, she had a rather sleepy look on her face so she rubbed her eyes to get rid of her tiredness, Neptune, Gust, Noire and Vert noticed this and all of them turned rather pale.

The light purple hair girl smiled at them before she talked in a soft spoken voice. "Noire-chan...Vert-chan don't you two know that it is bad to fight amongst each other?"

Noire, Vert, Neptune and Gust all hugged each other and slowly backed up to where Naruto, Nepgear, Uni and Blanc stood. And by some cosmic force the fear that Noire, Vert, Neptune and Gust faced passed onto the other group and they huddled together while the dark aura from the light purple haired girl continued to grow.

"Now apologize to each other so that we can continue on with club activities."

Vert and Noire looked at each other before they grudgingly apologized to each other.

In an instant the atmosphere lightened several degrees as the girl now smiled, clapped her hands together and slipped back into her seat. "Yeah now let's welcome the new members of the cosplay club!"

Under their breaths Naruto's group asked the others. "Who is she and why does she have such a dark presence around her?"

"That's the cosplay club official president Plutia and if I were you I wouldn't make her angry."

Naruto's group thought back to the dark presence and they would never wish for that kind of wrath to be delivered even upon their enemies.

"Hey what is everyone doing there? Come and join me?" The girl gave a rather cute face when she said that and so everyone rushed for a chair to start the meeting or rather Gust took a moments leave and came back a few minutes later with a tray laden with cakes and drink while they were getting through the agenda of the club.

After the lecture Naruto, Uni Nepgear and Blanc were split up with Nepgear being on Vert's team which consisted of research alongside Gust and Neptune while Uni and Blanc joined Noire in the design team and Naruto would be passed between both teams since this would be a rare opportunity for the teams to research and design costumes for a boy.

Once that was done the entire group happily dug into the snacks placed before them, Neptune and Plutia scrambled for the snacks before they plopped down onto beanbag chairs that were in the room and devoured their snacks while also turning on a video game to relax.

Blanc took one and properly took a small bite and found the creamy centre to be delicious and in an instant she finished eating it not caring about appearances and in her hurry she got small dab of cream on her nose.

Naruto laughed at her appearance and picked up a napkin from the table to clean it off, Blanc blushed when the napkin touched her nose.

"There try to be a little cleaner next time." Laughed Naruto who tossed the napkin from his seat and scored a perfect centre in.

Blanc nodded before everyone grabbed their drinks and proceeded toward their work stations.

Vert, Nepgear and Naruto hit the computers searching for a male costume to prepare while Noire, Uni and Blanc worked on putting together the costume that they had already been working on, Gust worked on cleaning up before she joined Vert and last but not least Neptune and Plutia fell asleep tired from their full bellies.

Nepgear was searching for costumes when Vert came up to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Nepgear we'll do that research later."

Nepgear blushed and thought of the butlers that Vert showed her, which was when something pinged inside her head. Quickly typing on her keyboard Nepgear brought up various pictures and showed them to Vert.

Meanwhile at another computer a cold chill ran down Naruto's spine, turning behind he saw that Plutia was still asleep snuggling rather close to Neptune so he could only wonder where that cold chill came from.

They stayed at the club house for a couple of hours before they decided to reconvene at a later time preferably next week. Vert's group managed to come up with a design for a costume for Noire's team to design as for Noire's team they managed to finish working on the costume they had designed and began working on Naruto's costume.

"So Nepgear you going to head back to the room?" Nepgear shook her head.

"No Vert-san said she had something for me so I'll be going back later." Naruto nodded and walked with Uni and Blanc back to their housing block.

"So Uni-chan do you know what Nepgear is working on with Vert?"

Uni shook her head. "No Nepgear didn't tell me anything."

"Well alright so are we all still up for dinner later on?" Both Uni and Blanc nodded before they headed on their separates ways.

Upon entering his room Naruto noticed how messy Nepgear's table was, it sort of resembled her work table back home, approaching it he saw a familiar drawing that Nepgear made when she was a kid.

It was of a super robot that comprised of a central unit that combined with a drill unit, flight unit and a liner unit, he remembered how Nepgear would always imitate the lady that initiated the combination sequence while he acted as the heroes.

But before he could clean her table up Nepgear entered carrying a stack of files. "Oh Naruto-kun what are you doing? Were you spying on my computer?"

"Oh no I just saw how messy your table was so I wanted to clean it up when I saw this." Naruto took out the picture, Nepgear went over and sat by his side lying her head on his shoulder. "You remember that show we used to watch?"

"Yeah you used to love the hero and his super robot."

"Then there was the heroine that you loved remember?" Nepgear nodded and stood up imitating what she did on the show however Nepgear lost her footing and fell onto Naruto the two of them landed on the bed where Naruto looked into Nepgear's dark lilac eyes while she looked into Naruto's blue and violet ones.

"Um Nepgear you alright?" Nepgear nodded her head and picked herself up.

'We were so close to each other heh it's been a while since we were so close.'

"So I'll take a shower first is that alright with you?"

"Yeah go ahead Naruto-kun."

Whistling a song Naruto entered the shower and allowed the hot water to wash away his grime and worries.

As Naruto showered Nepgear noticed that he didn't take the Lancelot necklace with him, picking it she inserted it into her computer and began working on getting the Lancelot prepared for the new equipment that she made for it, the software wasn't the best but design wise there would be nothing better for the Lancelot.

[The next day]

The entire class was all set and waiting for their teachers to arrive and when they did both IF-sensei and Compa-sensei walked in with a rather perky looking Chinese girl who had her hair tied in twin pig tails.

"Right well as you can see our class will have one new student today so please welcome her." IF-sensei stepped aside and allowed the girl to take center stage.

"Hey everyone I'm Huang Lingyin but you can call me Rin and I'm the representative candidate for china it's nice to meet all of you."

"Now where is Naruto?" Naruto raised his hand when he heard his name called.

"Right here sensei."

"Right then Rin-san he is our class representative so if there anything that you need to ask then he is the person to go to." Upon hearing that Naruto was the class representative Rin walked up to him and pointed her finger on his chest.

"Naruto I challenge you for the position of class representative!" Declared Rin.

The entire class went. "Huh?!"

"Um Rin-san why do you want to challenge me for the position?"

"Well I have something to settle with a friend of mine and I need the position of class representative to do it."

"Hehehe." Laughed IF-sensei, her laugh loud an intimidating. "There we go everyone head towards the arena! I had it reserved for another training session but it looks like we have a more important thing to get through."

The class didn't know what to feel, they felt relieved that they didn't need to go through another training course from hell courtesy of IF-sensei but at the same time they felt sorry for Naruto, he was a great class rep despite his short time as one and to make such a switch it didn't seem right to them but Rin was hell bent on going through with this.

[At the Arena]

The girls were once again behind a shield watching the fight while on the floor of the arena the Lancelot and Rin's IS the Shenlong, which was designed by the Chinese government to excel at close combat, was all set to throw down.

"So you know the rules first one whose shield energy runs out wins."

Both the Lancelot and Rin nodded.

IF-sensei raised her hand and brought it down sharply. "Go!"

Rin combined her blades into one before she charged at Lancelot the tip of her blade pointed straight at him, Lancelot reached and grabbed one MVS sword from his pack and in an instant it activated glowing a dim red color and the Lancelot used it to parry Rin's blade.

Reaching for his other blade Lancelot pulled it out and slashed at Rin once scoring a hit that dropped her shield energy a little.

Rin squinted her eyes in anger and her shoulder attachment suddenly turned and fired off one powerful shot that hit the Lancelot square in the head sending it tumbling backwards.

Rin used this chance to counter attack with her swords but the Lancelot rolled out of the way and holstered one blade before it took to the air where it summoned his VARIS rifle and fired off multiple shots that sped towards Rin and ,while they looked like beams, in actuality they were bullets fired at such speed that they looked like beams, the shells from the shots landed on the ground with a clatter, most of them raced past the Shenlong tearing the ground up sending gravel into the air but the final shot was a huge orb shot using the same kind of bullet but with the VARIS rifle in a different configuration, that single shot hit Rin right in the chest and sent her crashing into a wall where an imprint was left.

Rin furiously growled and roared while she charged at Naruto her shoulder cannons firing off multiple shots that flew by Naruto, following on his tail, green shots passed by explosive bolts as the two fought in the air.

Naruto slapped a new clip into his magazine but never got a chance to fire as the Shenlong knocked the VARIS rifle out if it's hand with one of her swords but before the Lancelot could recover from such a blow Rin brought her bottom blade around and hit the Lancelot in the back sending it spiralling to the ground before bombarding the area with her cannons.

Naruto used the Blaze Luminous system to block most shots until it saw its VARIS rifle close by so it made a mad dash towards it using its skates but the Shenlong saw the Lancelot heading towards its VARIS rifle and sped up to catch the Lancelot it would have caught the Lancelot if it continued on its skates.

Instead the Naruto dove for its rifle and picked it up before sliding out of the way by firing multiple single shots and using the recoil from the shots fired to propel the Lancelot backwards out of Rin's reach some shots hitting Rin but some missed completely and gave the far wall a makeover.

Rin separated her blades and threw one missing the Lancelot by an inch but it also embedded itself in the wall leaving Rin with only one blade...for two minutes as Rin dashed off towards the Lancelot.

Naruto though that Rin would hit him with a downward crush so he rolled out of the way giving Rin the chance to retrieve her second blade. She pulled it out of the wall rather violently as it tore the wall around it out.

The two of them fought with the Lancelot on the losing side as the Shenlong's blade was thicker than the Lancelot until suddenly the Lancelot's blade turned a bright red and cut right through the Shenlong's sword, Rin was stunned momentarily by her blade getting cut but she was shaken awake by the VARIS rifles burst mode tip right in her face.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled just as he was about to pull the trigger

But Rin's shoulder turret suddenly turned and pointed itself straight at the Lancelot.

"Then take this as well!" Rin screamed.

The VARIS rifle fired just as the Shenlong fired and both projectiles collided with each other producing an explosion that shook the entire place.

When the enormous cloud of dust passed by they could see the Lancelot slowly stand up its Blaze luminous system partially active while the Shenlong was on its back.

"And the Lancelot wins!" IF-sensei announced much to the happiness and joy of the class of 1-2, the girls dashed onto the field and made their way towards the Lancelot who gave all of them a thumbs up.

As for the Rin she picked herself up and walked off the field downtrodden.

[That night]

Rin was in her room cleaning her hair when there was a knock at the door, she picked herself up and opened it there Naruto was standing.

"Um hey Rin-san I saw you walking away and I just wondered why you would want the position of class rep so much." Naruto asked.

Rin looked down saddened. "Well I...I...have this friend and he forgot a promise that he made to me so I wanted to use the position as class rep to participate in the competition and teach him a lesson."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Gee don't you think that's it's a little harsh?"

"But he deserves it for being so thick-headed!" She argued.

Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair. "Tell you what maybe if I talk to this friend of yours I can make him understand."

Rin instantly brightened up she quickly packed up her stuff in a gym bag before she grabbed Naruto's hand and raced down corridors towards another room.

'Huh I thought that this friend would be living off campus but...oh man don't tell me..."

Knocking on the door it was opened to reveal Ichika who rubbed his eyes. "Eh Rin and Narmikaze-san what are you doing here?"

"There Naruto-san he's that baka friend of mine." Naruto eyes widened and he slowly stepped backwards.

"Well would you look at the time I've gotta go I um have a homework appointment." Naruto dashed off towards his room leaving Rin alone with Ichika and his room-mate to discuss their personal matters.

Rin nervously laughed before she bravely stepped into Ichika's room so that she could handle things herself.

End

So that was the third chapter.

Some people want a class list so here it is.

Class 1-2 (age 15-16 )  
Rin, Naruto, Blanc, Uni, Nepgear.

Well I got not much to say this round except if you can guess what Nepgear added based on the little chat she had with Naruto then props to you and no Rin is not going to join Naruto's side instead it'll be another girl.

So thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter most of the input was helpful and encouraging it also highlighted problems that the previous chapter had which was jumping to too many locations.

I hope you readers who liked it continue to review the story and give feedback on how it is going and maybe pointing out mistakes I could have made. For those who are new if you liked it now then favourite it or follow.

Once again thanks for reading the story and I'll see you all in the next chapter also be warned in the next chapter science will sort of take a back-seat when it comes to the Lancelot's new equipment but no one has ever done this type of mech yet so I'm really psyched to write it oh man IS science is going to take it deep...hahaha!

Next time: Byakushiki VS Lancelot it's time for the boys to shine and Lancelot's new parts!


	4. Chapter 4

Sky dimension knight 04

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya

It was the day of the representative candidate fight and Naruto was walking around the plaza of the school he had a great breakfast that morning with his entire class treating him to a special breakfast that made him burst and it was all in good encouragement as they wanted him to win and bring pride to class 1-2 finally taking the position away from class 1-1, the ones who held the position of champion for so long.

He was on his way to check out the boards to see when he would fight when he met Rin who was walking in the opposite direction so he stopped to talk to her for a while.

"Good morning Naruto-san." Naruto certainly wasn't expecting that from Rin especially after he ran away the night before.

"Um yeah I see you're doing alright anyways I have to go check the time of the fight." Rin nodded her head and walked away, unbeknownst to Naruto she was so happy because she made a deal with Ichika.

If Naruto won the match then Ichika would have to do one thing for Rin but if Ichika won then Rin would have to explain the promise that they made all those years ago.

Upon arriving at the board Naruto waited as the various names scrolled by for his to appear which did as the very last match of the session. "Huh looks as if I've got a bit of time to spare. As long as I make it to the catapult before my fight then I'm not going to have any problems."

Just as he turned to walk away he was tackled to the ground by a pink blur while a blue blur slowly followed behind her and dropped herself onto Naruto's body.

"Nii-chan!" The girls happily cried out while Naruto winced in pain.

"Rom-chan Ram-chan!? What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Naruto asked while he got both girls off of him.

"Well yeah but Mina our caretaker/guardian when Nee-san isn't around, received a letter inviting her to the academy to watch the representative matches. Now come on Nii-chan let introduce you to Mina." Both Rom and Ram grabbed each of Naruto's hand dragging him into the crowds that were around the plaza of the academy.

After minutes of searching Ram, Rom and Naruto were resting on the steps leading up to the main academy.

"Mou where could Mina have gone?" Ram stated slightly angry that they couldn't find her.

"Maybe she went looking for us when she noticed that we were gone." Rom replied when suddenly there was a growling noise coming from both girls who blushed and covered their stomachs.

Naruto stood up and grabbed both girl's hands. "C'mon lets go get you girls some breakfast."

[At the Canteen]

Naruto got both girls a breakfast tray while also getting a drink for himself and he was amazed as Rom and Ram seemed so small yet they could really eat.

As the girls ate they started to tell Naruto everything they could about Blanc, be they weird habits that she had or embarrassing stories that they knew about.

Naruto had to laugh at how cute both girls were and when he opened his eyes he saw Blanc standing behind both girls looking rather frightening what with a shadow covering most of her face leaving only one enormous red eye exposed.

The demonic Blanc reached forward ,grabbed both Rom and Ram's ear and pulled on them hard all the while she yelled as loud as she could with a fury that was seen only once before.

"You little twerps! What do you think you're doing! Follow me!" Blanc pulled hard and got the two girls out of their seats with her monstrous strength and led them to the back where she unceremoniously dumped them on their butts in front of a blue haired lady who was wearing glasses.

"Here Mina and take care of them more cautiously from now on." Said person nodded before she ushered the kids away.

But before they were out of sight Ram turned around and pulled her eye down and stuck her tongue out while Rom waved goodbye to Naruto.

Naruto waved back to Rom which was when Blanc turned around and looked even angrier. "What did they tell you?"

"Um nothing absolutely nothing." Blanc growled she knew that Naruto was lying so she did the only thing that came to her irrational mind she jumped him.

Both Blanc and Naruto tossed about for a little bit mostly with Blanc just holding Naruto in various submission holds, like a choke hold and they eventually ended up with Blanc holding Naruto's leg in a leg-lock as she pulled it back.

It was then that Naruto found out something rather noteworthy, Blanc despite her small size had a monstrous amount of strength when she was pissed.

It wasn't until Naruto felt a sharp pain from his leg and cried out, that Blanc let go of him her anger completely going away. Naruto rolled around and held his leg in pain.

"N-Naruto? Are you alright...I'll go and get some ice." Blanc was scared; if she caused a really bad injury then he would have to pull out and class 1-2 was going to blame her for it, not that she wasn't already blaming herself for letting her anger get the better of her.

When she returned she placed the ice on Naruto's ankle she made sure to apply pressure and keep the ankle elevated so that it would help reduce the swelling.

Slowly Naruto could feel the pain diminishing and just in time as the second last match was just getting under-way which meant that he had to make his way towards the catapult.

"Here Naruto let me help you." Blanc let Naruto rest his arm on her shoulder while the two of them made their way towards the catapult.

[Catapult area]

Naruto and Blanc arrived just in time as the match was about to be over. There Compa-sensei, Nepgear and Uni stood waiting for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Nepgear ran forward and helped Blanc with Naruto bringing him over for Compa-sensei to check.

Compa-sensei did some quick checks on his leg and found that it had a light ankle sprain. "Namikaze-kun how did you get such a sprain?"

Blanc was about to tell Compa-sensei that it was all her fault but Naruto cut her off and said. "Yeah I tripped over something thankfully Blanc-san was here to help me."

Blanc had to turn away so as to hide her tears Naruto had masked the entire incident as an accident.

"Well if you do say your fine then there is nothing I can do except give you an ice pack to hold over your sprain."

Naruto thanked Compa-sensei and accepted the new ice pack to put on his wound while he waited for his match to start.

Nepgear looked concerned for Naruto's safety but he continued to brush it off and even when Uni insisted that Naruto should pull out, her reasoning was. "It's not like I like you it's just you could get seriously injured."

"See Naruto-kun even Uni-chan cares." Nepgear argued.

Naruto just chuckled and stood up patting Nepgear's head. "Don't worry Nep-chan see I can stand up with no problem now come on my match is starting soon and I need to get ready."

Nepgear nodded and left with Uni but Blanc still had to do something.

Reaching back behind her neck she un-hooked a small Japanese amulet and pressed it into Naruto's hand. "Here Naruto I want you to have this, this amulet was made by both Rom and Ram I want you to have it for the match."

"Alright." Naruto reached back and hooked the amulet around his neck where it hanged loosely. "Thanks Blanc-chan now go on and get a seat I have to finish the preparation."

Blanc nodded and exited the room.

Naruto finished putting on his IS suit while he reviewed the information on Ichika's Is the Byakushiki, according to the information it was a close combat type and had the speed and abilities to back it up. So this mean that his best bet would be to maintain a safe distance and use his VARIS rifle or if he wanted to take it close range then he had to ensure that the Blaze Luminous system would activate at the right time.

Finishing his review Naruto activated the Lancelot, its white armour wrapped around Naruto's frame and he placed his feet into the catapult, there was a little bit of pain on his leg so he knew that he had to stay in the air for as long as the fight would last.

'3-2-1 Launch'

The catapult fired off the Lancelot into the air where its float system opened up and let the Lancelot hover into the air where he met the Byakushiki.

"Hey there Orimura-kun so are you ready for our match?" Ichika nodded.

"Yeah let's show them what we can do."

The timer counted down and with a loud horn blare the match started.

Ichika took a battle stance and shot after Naruto who flew higher into the air and summoned his VARIS rifle but before he could fire the rifle indicated that the ammo was jammed, so he had to take it out and give it a couple of taps to set the bullets straight.

Ichika saw that Naruto was possibly not paying attention to the fight so he decided to try and end it, using ignition boost he caught up to Naruto and activated his barrier void ability and he was about to slash downwards when he suddenly caught sight of Naruto's VARIS rifle turning about.

At the last second Ichika pulled out using ignition boost so the VARIS rifle burst shot went overhead completely missing its target.

Wanting to stay on his target Naruto followed right behind Ichika firing off round and round and thankfully Ichika managed to dodge the shots, deciding to try something Ichika did a high turn and headed straight for the Lancelot.

Naruto saw what he was doing so he drew one of his MVS sword and there hardened metal of Ichika's Yukihara met the red blade of Naruto's MVS.

Gripping his blade with both hands Ichika managed to parry Naruto's MVS and he went straight for the VARIS rifle, knocking it out of Naruto's hand and sending it heading straight down to the ground.

[With Houki and Cecilia]

"Yes that is good Ichika take out his gun so that now it's on a more even field." Houki cheered as she was glad that Ichika learnt something while Cecilia also had to agree with Houki it was a good move on his part.

[Back to the fight]

Naruto drew out his other MVS sword and headed straight for Ichika while Ichika gripped his blade tight and shot off towards Naruto.

In the air both of them clashed with sparks flying everywhere, it was an even match with neither of them wanting to give up.

Knowing his advantage to be with the VARIS rifle Naruto threw one of his MVS swords at Ichika and descended into pick up his rifle.

Ichika saw the sword approaching him and deflected it but he also saw Naruto going after the VARIS rifle so he activated ignition boost to catch up to Naruto.

In fact Ichika shot past Naruto and turned around activating his barrier void attack as well. Naruto saw it happen so he had to risk his earlier injury by sliding and going right through Ichika's legs. And it surprisingly worked as Ichika was caught off guard allowing Naruto the chance to fire off one burst shot into Ichika's back.

Sending him barreling forward but before Ichika could recover Naruto shot forward and was about to deliver a shining wizard to Ichika's face but Ichika managed to catch his knee and punched Naruto sending him tumbling backwards.

The both of them were about to continue when suddenly there was an alarm going off.

"Huh what's going on?" Naruto asked when he received a new transmission.

"Namikaze-kun! Orimura-kun! Get out of there!"

From above a huge mass of metal broke through the shields of the stadium and crash landed in the middle of the arena.

From within the smoke a huge monster of a robot emerged it was painted dark black and had these enormous arms that were almost as long as its own body.

The Golem turned and sighted both Ichika and Naruto, it raised both its arms and charged up an old fashion beam cannon.

"Oh shit get out of the way!" Naruto flew upwards with Ichika following suit just as the cannons fired.

The beams hit the walls leaving a huge hole in them, the school's mainframe should have opened all emergency doors to allow the students and VIPs to escape but they were kept locked.

[In an unknown location]

"There! Hacking complete now let's see how they fare it will certainly be interesting...to see how they handle the situation especially with a marvellous relic like this!" The mysterious person gleefully laughed.

In the corner a girl with blonde hair and a busty body clapped her hand. "Hehehe papa looks happy about something I wonder what it could be."

[Back to the Academy]

"Orimura-kun Namikaze-kun leave the area immediately the teachers are currently on the way to deal with the situation at hand but it'll take a while they seem to be locked out of the IS supply room.

"No I can't do that my friends are all in the audience stands...if you want to you can go Ichika but I'm staying?" Images of Blanc, Uni and Nepgear with class 1-2 ran through Naruto's head then there was the image of a scared Rom getting reassured by either Ram or Mina that everything would be OK.

"No I'll stand by your side so what's our plan?" Ichika asked.

"Split up and distract the thing for as long as we can Ichika can you take point with your sword? I'll cover you with my VARIS rifle."

"Alright then let's do this!" Ichika took to the air followed by Naruto.

With a strong lift-off the Golem followed the two into the air where they began to fight, Ichika engaging the Golem in CQC while Naruto backed him up with some covering fire and if needed then Naruto would also use the Blaze Luminous system to block the cannon shots.

[Back with the unknown person]

"Well well it seems like they are pretty good to handle the situation so far but now let's change it up a little bit." There was clacking on a keyboard before the mysterious person hit enter.

[Back at the arena]

The Golem stopped going after Ichika and Naruto instead it now went after the audience.

"Aw shit Ichika we have to stop it now!" Naruto yelled as he immediately went after the Golem but he knew that he wouldn't make it.

'Shit I won't make it...looks like I got to do this.'

Naruto released his flight system and sent it after the Golem at maximum speed, Ichika saw what was going on and activated his ignition boost but he wouldn't catch up to Naruto so to correct this Naruto fired off one of his slash harkens which Ichika caught and slowly lowered himself down but Naruto's leg started to hurt so he missed the landing and both guys were sent tumbling.

As for the float system it accelerated and crashed itself into the Golem and sent the both of them spiraling to the ground in a huge explosion that was incredibly hot.

Naruto and Ichika were about to congratulate themselves on a job well done when a cannon blast emerged from the fire and hit Ichika dead-on sending him into a wall.

"Ichika!" Naruto screamed but when he turned back the Golem had charged at Naruto and brought both of its enormous fists down on Naruto sending him into the earth and it also started the formation of a crater as the Golem started bashing on Naruto.

[With Nepgear]

She saw that Naruto was getting wailed on by the Golem and went over to IF-sensei there she whispered something into her ear, If-sensei's eyes widened. "Are you sure Nepgear?"

She nodded. "Yes I'm sure that if we can do it then they have a chance to beat the Golem."

"Alright." IF-sensei grabbed the headset from Chifuyu and spoke into it."Naruto can you hear me?"

"Yeah kinda busy but I can hear you all right what is it?" Naruto replied while he hid behind his Blaze Luminous shield.

"Nepgear says that you and Ichika can beat the Golem but this is what you have to do." IF-sensei passed over the headset to Nepgear and she started to give Naruto instructions.

"Y-you can't be serious can you is that even possible?" Ichika asked clearly thinking such a plan was impossible.

"I that's the plan then I'll do it don't worry Ichika just trust Nepgear she knows what she's doing. Nepgear are you all set on your end?"

"Yes all we need is for Ichika to distract the Golem so that you are free." Nepgear held onto a button.

Meanwhile on the field Ichika picked himself up off the ground and charged the Golem distracting it and giving Naruto the chance to stand up and prepare himself.

"All set here Nepgear."

"Alright then Program Drive!" Nepgear brought down her hand onto the button and it activated with a bright red light.

From the workshop that Nepgear managed to commandeer for her projects four objects were released and they flew all the way to the arena where they entered from the hole in the shield created by the Golem, to reveal themselves.

"G-Liner!" It was a blue-green rocket ship that had six boosters.

"G-Drill and G-Spiral!" They were a pair of rockets that had drills on the very front edge, tank threads on the bottom and claws at the back.

"And that's the G-Phantom!" Nepgear was referring to a blue-green ship that carried two side containers each of these individual parts formed a circle above Naruto, who immediately stood up and jumped into the air.

"Alright then Final Fusion!"

[Play GaoGaiGar Final Fusion]

From Naruto's HUD the Final Fusion program that Nepgear installed was activated and each part acknowledged the order. By Naruto's side the MVS swords and VARIS rifle disappeared while the Blaze Luminous and slash harkens systems shut themselves down.

The G-Drill and G-Spiral combined at the side before the drill compartment opened up to allow the Lancelot's feet to enter, once they were in the sides compressed themselves to close up the space.

The G-Liner detached its rockets and split in half, each half attached itself to each one of the Lancelot's shoulder pads.

As for the G-Phantom it opened up and fit right in where the Lancelot's Float system was, and added even more armor to the front of the Lancelot, as for the two containers they went over the Lancelot's hands and a set of claws came spinning out becoming the Lancelot's new hands.

Last but not least a new helmet appeared over the Lancelot's own turning its eyes red.

The new mech bumped its first together producing a large number of sparks. "GaoFighGar!"

[End song]

Everyone who saw what had happened stood disbelieving an IS had just combined with external parts to become something even more powerful.

Within Naruto's HUD a whole new set of attack options appeared.

"Alright then GaoFighGar lets do this! Ichika get out of the way!"

Yelling at the top of his voice GaoFighGar shot past Ichika and went straight for the Golem. "Don't worry Ichika leave this to me I'll handle it."

To stop GaoFighGar's charge the Golem swung its fist about while GaoFighGar did the same, GaoFighGar's clawed fist met the Golem's in mid-air creating the sound of an explosion happening.

"Broken Magnum!" Screamed Naruto activating one of GaoFighGar's attacks which caused its fist to start spinning, heating up the fist of the Golem before it was fired forward blowing off the Golems entire hand and disabled its beam cannon functions for that arm.

The fist returned to GaoFighGar and docked in before GaoFighGar brought its other fist around and smashed it into the head of the Golem denting it completely as well as sending the Golem spiraling to the ground where it landed with a huge cloud.

GaoFighGar flew down and its drill knee met the Golem's chest.

"Spiral Drill!" The drill on the GaoFighGar spun up and drilled a small hole into its armor before the GaoFighGar had to fly backward as the Golem fired off its shoulder cannon in a spread manner but Naruto not used to the GaoFighGar yet was hit by every single shot.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Naruto as GaoFighGar was completely lost in the blast.

The Golem tried to pick itself up after that offensive move but GaoFighGar emerged from the smoke and caught the Golem's head and forced it back to the ground with a large amount of force.

Stomping on the Golem GaoFighGar forced its entire weight onto the Golem's body further cementing it in the ground.

"Rargh!" Screamed Naruto who began to smash GaoFighGar's fists into the Golem until there was a simple crack forming at the hole where the drill knee met the Golem's armor.

Going for the crack the GaoFighGar held down the Golem with the claws from G-Spiral as he pried the armor open before finally reaching in there and tearing out the Golem's core shutting the entire thing down and raised it high in the air for all to see.

[In the unknown location]

The mysterious person was intoxicated on happiness. "Oh my this is the true power that they possess I must report my finding to the council immediately hahaha!"

[Back to the arena]

Things had calmed down severely after GaoFighGar tore out the Golems core but instead of going back into its standby mode the GaoFighGar just stood there, the rescue teams assumed that its pilot was just watching over things to make sure that everything went fine with the removal of the Golem and that it didn't just suddenly stand up and attacked them.

Nepgear ran onto the field along with Blanc and Uni who saw the entire fight and all three of them walked up to GaoFighGar so that they could congratulate Naruto/make sure he was safe but as they approached GaoFighGar it didn't acknowledge them it still remained still.

Only when they were close to GaoFighGar did Blanc notice something dripping down from GaoFighGar onto her head.

Wiping it away she saw that it was red blood and slowly looking up she saw that the GaoFighGar's eyes and mouth were bleeding.

Nepgear opened the control for the G-Parts and transported them back to the hanger allowing the Lancelot to return to its standby mode and dropping Naruto into Blanc's arms.

Naruto was not in good condition as he had blood coming out of his nose and bloody tears running down his face.

"Sensei! We need help!" Screamed Blanc who immediately fell to her knees and tried to help Naruto with Uni doing what she could to help while Nepgear could only step backwards tears falling from her face as she realized that the wounds inflicted on Naruto came from the Lancelot using the G-parts to beat the Golem.

Chp end

I told you that we were going to be making IS science take it deep, as for the blood just go with it for the drama, how Naruto got the injuries will be explained next time.

Next chapter will be a bit focused on Uni cause she has had very little screen time so far.

So thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter most of the input was helpful and encouraging but I need more reviews come on people I know you people can spare just two minutes to write a comment or something I read them and if possible I try to answer them.

I hope you readers who liked it continue to review the story and for those who are new if you liked it now then favorite it or follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky dimension knight 05

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya

Naruto was wheeled into the school's emergency medical room leaving Nepgear, Uni and Blanc outside.

It was here that IF-sensei and Orimura-sensei called for Nepgear to follow them, Nepgear did so and all three of them wound up in the tech room where Yamada-sensei was waiting.

"Nepgear hand over your control of the G-parts, we have to do a check to find out what happened." IF-sensei asked.

Nepgear willingly handed it over and Yamada-sensei began scanning through them but in Nepgear's mind she knew what the problem was, Naruto got hurt because he used the G-parts to fight the Golem.

When the scan was finally complete it revealed that because of Nepgear's lack of technical knowledge she did not properly set the limiters on the strength of the combined unit, therefore when Naruto was using his fist to hit the Golem each hit was putting a major amount of stress on his body which led to the internal bleeding that was inflicted onto Naruto's body.

Nepgear looked ashamed of herself for having Naruto use such faulty equipment.

In the end Orimura-sensei and IF-sensei both agreed that the G-parts were not to be used until they were checked over by proper technicians and Nepgear agreed with them full heartedly.

With that matter dealt with Nepgear was released as IF-sensei and Orimura-sensei had important matters to discuss, matters concerning the Golem attack so Nepgear made her way back to the operating room where Blanc and Uni were still at.

Hours passed by and soon the doctor came out with a smile on his face. "Well I'm glad to say that the patient is safe he's currently out of the danger zone but we'll be moving him to an observation ward on the mainland for better medical care I suggest that you girls head home and get some rest you can visit him at the hospital tomorrow."

Each girl nodded and left the school compound which had been closed down due to the investigation of the Golem incident for a few weeks.

But Nepgear didn't go home instead she made her way to the hospital to wait until it was visiting hours, she didn't want to see anyone else first except for Naruto and apologize for what she did but most of all she was also too ashamed to face Naruto's parents when everything was her fault.

Nepgear took a seat outside Naruto's room and fell asleep all the while she mumbled how sorry she was to him.

Sometime during the night a nurse who was doing her rounds saw Nepgear lying on the chairs completely uncovered so she brought out a blanket and wrapped it around her body.

[The next day]

The alarm on Nepgear's watch went off waking her up and upon rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she noticed that her sister Neptune was staring right into her eyes. "Gear-chan are you alright?"

Nepgear teared up before she dived into Neptune's arms and cried. "Oh Onee-chan I'm so sorry I didn't mean for anything to happen..."

Neptune rubbed the back of her sisters back to comfort her. "It's going to be alright Gear-chan Naruto-kun is a tough person and he'll pull through. Now come on his parents are here to see him."

Neptune wanted to pull her sister towards them but Nepgear didn't want to move she couldn't face them not after what happened.

"C'mon Gear they want to talk to you!" Neptune pulled hard and Nepgear finally budged.

Inside the room Minato was standing up besides Kushina who was holding Naruto's hand while the monotonous sound of the machines went about taking note of Naruto's heartbeat.

"Kushina-san...Minato-san." Nepgear squeaked out getting the attention of both concerned parents.

"I-I'm so sorry I never wanted any of this to happen..." Kushina wanted to yell at Nepgear for putting Naruto in such danger but when she saw how hard Nepgear was sobbing she just couldn't bring herself to do it instead she pulled Nepgear up and hugged her.

"I know Nepgear I know..."

[Later on]

Kushina decided to leave Nepgear to watch over Naruto so that she and Minato could deal with some paperwork concerning the partnership between Neptune Productions and Namikaze Industries.

There was a knock on the door and Nepgear told whoever it was to come in.

In came Uni, Blanc along with her sister Rom and Ram; even little Gust was there.

"Hey Nepgear we came to see Naruto how is he doing?" Uni asked showing genuine concern without her usual denying antics.

"Still no sign of activity so all we have to do is wait." Nepgear replied while the other girls came to the rolling table and placed gifts for Naruto.

Blanc gave Naruto some book, Rom and Ram gave him a drawing along with a basket full of folding charms with the words 'get better' written on them, Uni gave some fruit to him and last but not least Gust placed a bundle of beautiful flowers on the table courtesy of everyone from the Cosplay club as well as a Naruto plushie that she said was done by Plutia.

Minutes went by and there was silence between the girls, it wasn't until Ram spotted Naruto's finger moving did all the girls surround him as his eyes slowly opened.

"H-Hey girls." He said in a weak voice. "I-Is everyone alright?"

Most of the girls had tears at the corner of their eyes as they nodded.

Naruto smiled and replied. "Yeah that's good..." Looking over he could see Nepgear looking away so he picked himself up and gripped her hand. "Nepgear what's wrong?"

"It's just that you got hurt because of me and I-I..." However Naruto stopped her there.

"Nepgear you are all my friends. When the Golem was attacking and you told me that I could beat it using the G-parts I had to do it because you are all precious to me."

"Even us Nii-chan?" Rom and Ram asked as they stood at the foot of the bed this got a chuckle out of Naruto.

"Yeah especially you two." He replied ruffling their hair. "Hey Gust I didn't you know that you would be here."

"Yes Gust is here on behalf of Vert and Plutia." The instant that name was said the temperature in the room dropped a little bit.

"Well thank you all for the gifts oh right." Naruto reached into his shirt and took out the amulet that Blanc gave him and returned it to her. "Here you go Blanc I think this belongs to you."

Blanc accepted the amulet and wrapped it around her neck once more.

All of them had a rather fun time even though they were at the hospital as Gust brought out a stack of game cards and they sat there until visiting hours were over and the doctor had to usher them out so that Naruto could get some rest.

Each girl waved goodbye to Naruto and told him that they would visit tomorrow but before Nepgear left Naruto grabbed her hand and told her.

"Don't worry about anything Nepgear I'm just glad that everyone is alright. When I get better why don't we work on the G-Parts together? So let's see a smile OK?" Nepgear nodded and gave Naruto a heart-warming smile before she left.

Naruto smiled and laid back into his bed, falling to sleep soon after.

[The next day]

Nepgear was up and early to visit Naruto she even brought her game system the Katana to play, she liked playing this really old game where you were able to rummage through people's cupboards. But what she really liked about it was using her allowance to buy capsule toys.

Only problem was Nepgear had terrible driving skills so she couldn't do the job necessary to earn her allowance and it was left to Naruto to earn the money.

Soon Uni appeared with her PS-X portable game console, it was already loaded with some hunting game that she really liked to play she passed it over to Naruto to try out and he rather liked it even Nepgear seemed interested in playing it.

And last but not least was Rom and Ram appearing without Blanc and they had their Nitro consoles with them, and they showed Naruto a game called pocketed monstrosities.

They told Naruto that it was a game where they raised monsters to fight other people but as they told Naruto the game mechanics he kept wondering where Blanc was it wasn't like her to let her siblings out without a caretaker watching over them.

[At Blanc's house]

"Grr damn it where could it be!" Blanc screamed as she tossed things searching for what she was looking for. "Mina! Have you seen my Revolution console?"

Mina shook her head. "I'm afraid not Blanc-sama. Last time I saw it was in front of the television."

[Back at the hospital]

Ram had the feeling like she should be laughing out loud right now but she managed to keep it inside herself.

[A few days later]

Naruto was released from the hospital into the care of parents as he exited the hospital, Nepgear by his side there he saw his parents standing there waiting for him.

Naruto ran into the arms of his parents. "Kaa-san Tou-san!"

"Hey Naruto looks like you're doing much better." Minato mentioned as all of them went into the car.

"Yeah." The ride back home was mostly about Naruto wanting to see his room and the entire factory again.

Once they got there and Naruto got reacquainted with his room he immediately went down to his lab where he wanted to start working on fixing the problems with the G-parts.

Which was when he was introduced to a new member of the safety crew her name was Abnes. She was a strange woman who would always bang the door to announce her arrival into whatever room she was headed to.

She was sent by the school to ensure that everything done by both industries projects was safe for human use.

Inside his workshop was Nepgear who had all her tools ready to perform adjustments and improvements.

"Alright then Nepgear lets do this." Nepgear nodded as Naruto began opening the various files for each G-part and began modifying the safety codes so that they could be used safely by him.

At the same time Nepgear made tune ups on the G-parts to make them more effective.

They spent the entire time modifying the parts and while it took a week or so to modify the units for safe use, it was finally done and checked over by the safety team which took a couple of days.

So now it was time to test it out.

"Ok Naruto Program Drive go!"

"Final Fusion!"

The hanger released G-Liner, G-Spiral, G-Drill and G-Phantom from their restraints as they flew off and the Lancelot jumped into the air.

The G-Drill and G-Spiral combined at the side before the drill compartment opened up to allow the Lancelot's feet to enter, once they were in the sides compressed themselves to close up the space.

The G-Liner detached its rockets and split in half, each half attached itself to each one of the Lancelot's shoulder pads.

As for the G-Phantom it fired off the two containers that flew and went over the Lancelot's hands, a set of claws came spinning out becoming the Lancelot's new hands.

As for the main portion of the G-Phantom it opened up and fit right in where the Lancelot's Float system was, and added even more armour to the front of the Lancelot.

"GaoFighGar!"

"Fusion complete alright Naruto-kun targets coming out right now." Nepgear replied as she tapped some buttons releasing targets.

"Alright Nepgear." A target appeared and the GaoFighGar turned to face it.

"Broken Magnum!" GaoFighGar's fist began spinning before Naruto fired it off.

The fist broke through the target with no problem.

"Alright vitals still seem normal try some close combat moves."

More target popped up close to Naruto.

Naruto pulled his fist back and punched right through one target before raising his feet up and crushing the target behind him.

"Yosh all vitals OK Naruto-kun! But let's try something that needs more force to break." A metal plate appeared in front of Naruto.

"Raaaahhhh!" Naruto roared and pointed the tip of his fingers into the metal, easily the amount of force that GaoFighGar exerted tore through the metal like paper with no problem.

"Alright Naruto-kun return to standby mode the test is complete and all systems are set."

"Ok." Replied Naruto as the GaoFighGar returned to its standby state as the Lancelot while the G-parts returned to just being normal weapons for the Lancelot.

Naruto looked up at the control room and gave Nepgear a thumbs up. Looks like Lancelot and GaoFighGar would be making a return to IS academy along with the new Conquista float system.

Chapter end

So that ends this chapter I know last time I said that I would be having more Uni but I realized it wouldn't work so instead the pair tournament would be Uni centered.

And I'm so glad that you readers who review liked GaoFighGar cause this means he'll be making more appearances in the original version after the Golem match GaoFighGar got banned and would only make one more appearance at the Silver Gospel fight but now expect GaoFighGar to make another appearance also I apologize for stuffing the upgraded flight system to the corner like that.

So thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter all of the input was helpful and encouraging to make me keep going through the tough times so keep them coming.

I hope you readers who liked it continue to review the story and for those who are new if you liked it now then favorite it or follow.

To apologize for the short chapter here are some Omakes

[Omake 1 The victor of the representative match]

Naruto had a serious look in his eyes while he stared down the timer that was slowly counting down.

'Alright just relax and everything will be alright.' Naruto could feel his palms become a little bit sweaty so he flexed them to relax.

Meanwhile Ichika was also in the same situation as Naruto.

Once the counter hit zero both Ichika and Naruto pulled their joysticks, making their characters move towards each other while the girls from their respective classes cheered them on.

After the Golem incident it was decided that the match between both classes would be a draw, so to settle the match they had decided to meet at an arcade to settle the match but somehow girls from both classes managed to know where they were having the showdown.

"Go Namikaze-kun!"

"Go Orimura-kun!"

All around them other guys were jealous that Naruto and Ichika were surrounded by so many pretty young girls.

"Final round!" The game announced.

"Let's do this!" Both guys declared as there was a fury of button pressing and joystick moving before Ichika's character was knocked backwards, knocked out.

"Yeah! I did it Class 2 is victorious!" The entirety of class 1-2 broke out into cheers and took Naruto away to celebrate while Ichika sighed and was consoled by the girls of his class.

Once the girls left Ichika smiled and sat down taking out another token he inserted it into the machine and continued playing 'Ultimate Fighting Street 4 Hyper Tournament Extended Arcade Edition'

OK so that was the first Omake hopefully you gamers out there know what 'Fighting Street' is if you don't then just switch the names around and it should become clear.

[Omake 2 If this story was based on an actual giant robot series instead of real robot]

Naruto was racing towards his post aboard Module 77 he was part of the turret defence force but he had been delayed due to not being used to the module's structure.

But now he had to double time it to his position the Valvraves needed the assurance that the module would be safe so that they could fight at their best.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Naruto feared the worst, it was a Dorssian mech?

The bright light landed and expanded to be a mech that was easily taller than Valvrave I and Valvrave II.

The unknown mech sports a bulky, armored build, and is adorned with fin-like or wing-like protrusions. On its head is mounted a golden ring, making it resemble a pharaoh. It is primarily blue and white, with red and green highlights.

From the center of its chest opened something that looked like a cockpit, from it emerged four girls one girl had long lilac purple hair, one girl had black hair tied in pig tails, another girl had brown hair covered by a cap and last but not least was a busty blonde haired lady.

"Who...who are you?" Naruto asked as he took steps back in case they were Dorrsian agents.

"There is no time to explain Nepgear get into the Granteed with Naruto." The busty lady ordered. "The rest of us will stay here and head to the school to help."

Nepgear nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him in to the cockpit of the Granteed.

"Wait! What are you doing I'm no pilot!" Naruto argued as a bright light suddenly blinded him and he found himself in a separate place than Nepgear.

"Don't worry just let your instincts guide you and you will be fine." Nepgear replied as the Granteed suddenly lifted off the ground and went towards the combat zone.

Once there a Dorrsian ship immediately picked up the unknown signature and redirected some of their forces to attack the Granteed.

"Their coming what do we do?!" Naruto yelled raising his hands.

Outside the Granteed did the same thing just as the missiles from Dorrsian mechs impacted at against the armor of the Granteed.

Once the smoke faded the Granteed stood there completely unharmed by the attack.

"Thank goodness for the Granteed's thick armor. Now just relax Naruto and let your senses flow." Naruto did so and suddenly there was an influx of knowledge that entered his mind.

He fell to his knees gasping but when he picked himself up he had the look of determination in his eyes.

"Alright Nepgear lets do this!" Nepgear nodded and motioned for the Granteed to move forward.

"Rargh! Finger crusher!" One of the Granteed's clawed hand shot forward and grabbed one Dorssian mech while its other hand was brought around and punched right through the enemy sending it barreling into another and blowing both mechs up.

Before the entire squadron could react the Granteed raised its head and aligned the ring on its head with the rest of them.

"Orgone Blaster!" A stream of green energy was fired and it cut right through the mech while the Granteed brought its head about and captured the rest of the squadron decimating them.

When the smoke faded a beam hit the Granteed sending it backwards.

"Ah is that..."

"Hai Naruto-kun it's a Dorrsian Ship." Nepgear replied. "But don't worry you can win I know it."

Nepgear sounded hopeful and it reassured Naruto. "Alright then let's finish this Nepgear."

The Granteed began extracting ambient energy from its surroundings soon after it released a part of its chest revealing the hilt of a handheld weapon.

A crystallized green blade forms from the hilt, it resembles a lance. The Granteed took hold of its weapon and charged at the ship which was now wildly firing in the hopes of stopping the Granteed.

"Tempest Lancer!" Naruto screamed as the tip of his lance entered the ship.

With that successful hit, it let go of the hilt, allowing the solidified green energy the chance to explode destroying the ship.

The explosion was seen by all other fighters in the area, immediately the Dorrsian military fell back while the Granteed returned to module 77.

So there we have it. Can I have a whup whup! For coming up with the first Valvrave X Naruto esque story?

So with the end of the Omakes tell me how I did if the response is good then expect more.


	6. Chapter 6

Sky dimension knight 06

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya

Ok so I decided to give all of you readers a special treat by uploading this chapter early so please leave a review.

It was the first week back in class and it was eventful with the club doing its first activity which was to help promote an upcoming convention which they ended up attending in their costumes to participate in some contests and while they didn't win anything big, Naruto's costume did get some special mention from the judges for being well made and elegant.

Nepgear and Vert even left with bags of merchandise.

But now Naruto had been pulled aside by IF-sensei and was told to ready the Lancelot for a special showcase, he came to class early since he felt like something was bugging him but he did make a lunch appointment with Nepgear and Blanc later, he wanted to call Uni but she wasn't picking up.

He was in the locker room changing into his suit when Ichika stepped in with a rather handsome looking male.

"Ah hello you must be Naruto Namikaze." The blonde male replied in an accented voice.

"Yeah and your another guy! Good to have another guy here maybe the school will finally make another bathroom for us guys huh Ichika?" Naruto jokingly replied.

Ichika nodded and all three of them got in a good laugh before Ichika introduced Charles Dunois to Naruto.

"So um Ichika do the girls usually chase you?" Ichika sighed and shook his head while Naruto laughed.

"Well let's just say the girls here aren't as innocent as they look." Naruto took out something from his pack and tossed it over to Ichika. "Yeah a friend of mine (Gust) 'accidentally' delivered that masterpiece to me."

Ichika and Charles saw what Naruto tossed to them and saw that it was a doujinshi of some sorts opening the cover they were blasted with images that they would never get rid of.

"Yeah...I was planning to get rid of it but my teacher pulled me aside before I could." Naruto depressingly replied.

Ichika was washing his face to get rid of his blush.

While Charles was blushing. 'I never realized that boys could do such things in such positions.'

"Anyways I got to go my teachers got something for me to do." Naruto waved goodbye to Ichika and Charles making his way down to the arena.

[A few minutes later]

The girls of class 1, 2 along with Ichika and Charles were all set for the lesson to begin.

"Alright I would like some volunteers for today's training Alcott Fan step forward!" Cecilia and Rin did just that. "For today I want you two to properly demonstrate the capacity needed for a pair fight."

Rin and Cecilia were about to argue but Chifuyu said something to them that immediately got them pumped up for the fight.

But just as they were about to transform into there IS units, out of nowhere Maya Yamada who was the secondary teacher for class 1 came spiralling to the ground uncontrollably.

Everyone gave her a wide berth but at the last second she pulled up and slammed into Ichika, the crash formed a crater that threw up bits of debris.

When everything settled the students looked into the crater and saw Ichika lying on top of a blushing Maya his hand found itself on her breast.

"If this continues on then Orimura-sensei may just turn out to be my sister in law..." Ichika immediately noticed his mistake and scrambled up repeatedly apologizing for his mistake but it seemed as though Yamada-sensei didn't mind.

The Lancelot floated down and planted its feet on the ground, its helmet opened up to allow Naruto to laugh out loud.

"So Alcott Fan Namikaze and Yamamda-sensei will be your opponents for today." Chifuyu stated.

"Well Naruto we can understand but why Yamada-sensei?" Cecilia asked.

"You'll see now let's get going."

Cecilia and Rin deployed their respective IS units and took to the air, following right behind them was Naruto who put his helmet on and took off with Yamada-sensei following.

Once they were in position Rin and Cecilia looked at each other and nodded, immediately Cecilia raised her sniper rifle and took aim at Lancelot while Rin charged after Yamada-sensei.

In the air they could see the clash of Lancelot's VARIS rifle against Cecilia's sniper rifle as green shots missed or just grazed Cecilia's armour while blue shots were deflected by Lancelot's Blaze Luminous system.

Releasing her bits and turning her hip attachment on Naruto she fired all she had. Turning around Lancelot fired off all its slash harkens piercing through the beams from her bits.

The slash harkens grabbed the missiles and allowed the Lancelot to swing them around sending them spiralling back to Cecilia. Turning her attention onto the oncoming missiles Cecilia fired and destroyed them before they could hit her.

But from under the cover of the smoke lingering in the air came out the Lancelot charging with its MVS swords, kicking Cecilia in the gut the Lancelot forced her back and slashed two of her bits destroying them before going after Cecilia in close quarters combat where it exploited her IS suits weak point and went straight for her missile holders.

In the confusion of her fight Cecilia didn't notice that she was slowly backing up into Rin and when the both of them crashed into each other they immediately started arguing completely forgetting who their real opponents were.

Lancelot floated over to Yamada-sensei who nodded.

Yamada-sensei raised her guns while the extension pack on the float system came down and went right over the VARIS rifle locking in place before it began to charge.

Once it was all charged Naruto carefully lined up his aim before screaming. "Hadron cannon fire!"

With the click of three triggers a combination of bullets, grenades and a single stream of red were fired and hit Rin and Cecilia dead on, the two of them were sent spiralling downwards where they landed in a second crater right next to Yamada-sensei's own.

Within the crater both IS units were a tangled mess and Cecilia and Rin were still arguing over their situation, Orimura-sensei could only sigh and face palm.

[Minutes later]

Cecilia and Rin picked themselves up from the crater and both classes were split into separate groups so that those with personal units could teach those who didn't.

This was where Uni walked up to Naruto who was showcasing off a mass produced Uchigane model and she tapped his shoulder, Naruto turned around and saw her standing there holding herself.

"Hey Naruto I was wondering if you could help me into the Uchigane?"

"Sure." Naruto replied giving her a smile as she stepped forward to the unit but just as Naruto was about to touch her waist so that she could get into the machine...

"Hey watch where you're touching me!" Uni yelled out loud pushing Naruto away.

"OK so let's do this instead." Naruto deployed the Lancelot and picked Uni up floating over and dropped her into the pilot seat so that she could see what it was like.

"So um Naruto I was wondering do you want to have a picnic later?" she asked when she stopped and got Naruto to help her down.

"Sure." Naruto replied getting a smile from Uni just before he got swarmed by a lot of other girls who wanted to talk to him about the GaoFighGar.

[Lunch time]

Uni was all smiles when they were at the stadium but now she had a huge frown on her face, Naruto has brought along both Nepgear and Blanc. She just wanted it to be themselves during lunch but at least they managed to get a nice spot on the roof for lunch.

"So what did you all bring for lunch?"Naruto asked as he unveiled his lunch-box which had some sandwiches.

"Well I made some spaghetti and meatballs." Nepgear happily replied unveiling her lunch box which looked pretty normal but upon looking over to Naruto they could see him stare at the lunch and his souls seemed to have been sapped away.

Nepgear could cook keyword here was could since only certain items she cooked turned out actually fit for human consumption and those were generally the ones that Nepgear hated cooking and eating, Nepgear had the same weird tastes like Neptune.

"I brought some futomaki." Blanc replied unveiling her lunch box with neat little rice rolls.

And last but not least was Uni who uncapped her lunch box to reveal a very neatly assembled bento.

All of them nodded and Naruto was about to take a bite of his sandwich when Nepgear went over and she had a fork of spaghetti for him. "Here you go Naruto."

Naruto instantly paled but he didn't want to hurt Nepgear's feelings so he sucked it up and ate the spaghetti, instantly he lost some color from his face and he could feel himself getting woozy but he took a drink from his bottle and everything returned to normal after a while.

"So Naruto-kun how do you like it?" Nepgear asked.

"Y-yeah it was...good." Nepgear seemed happy enough with that response so Naruto just decided to leave it at that.

"Here Naruto do you want to try some of my futomaki?" Blanc was holding one up to Naruto who decided to take a bite.

And what he found was...interesting to say the least upon first taste it seemed normal enough but as he continued chewing there was a weird bitter after-taste that started to appear and he had to take another drink to wash it away.

"So Naruto did you like it?" Blanc asked.

He nodded and just when Uni was about to offer food Naruto quickly pointed in a direction saying something about an ambulance for a distraction before running away anymore and it may just end up killing him.

[With Compa]

She was on her way back to the teacher lounge after going to see IF, she wanted to give IF a lunch box but IF got a school lunch before Compa arrived so she's as walking back with the lunch box uneaten.

This was when she noticed Naruto hiding in the classroom shivering in fear.

"Eh Namikaze-kun what are you doing here?"

Naruto turned around and was all teary eyed. "I don't want my tongue to taste like paint thinner anymore..."

"Here Namikaze-kun why don't you have this lunch I made it by myself for IF but she already got a lunch so please enjoy it."

Naruto took one look at the lunch and it seemed as though a ray of light was shining down on it. Compa nudged Naruto once more placing the lunch-box and a pair of chopsticks in his hands smiling and encouraging him to take a bite.

Naruto decided to do so, and placed the lunch box on the ground grabbing the chopsticks Naruto took his first bite and instantly he had a feeling of euphoria like a great burden had been taken off of his shoulder.

Sweet, sour, salty all these flavors were present in the food and so much more this food was quite literally the best thing that he had ever tasted in his life.

Once he was done and took a breath he grabbed both of Compa-sensei's hand and proclaimed. "Compa-sensei please when I get older will you marry me?"

[With IF]

She was writing a report when suddenly she snapped the pencil she was holding covering her entire desk in splinters.

'Wh-what was that why did I suddenly get the feeling like I should protect Compa and why do I feel like I should rip Naruto a new one in our next class training.'

[Back with Compa and Naruto]

Compa blushed "Oh Namikaze-kun you shouldn't joke like that."

"No I'm not joking Compa-sensei! Please I want to marry you I promise that when I do I'll eat your food every day!" Naruto insisted.

"Well if you're serious about it then I guess I can consider it." She jokingly replied turning away to hide her red face.

[With IF]

She once again snapped her pencil but now she was a little pissed off at Naruto for some reason.

"What is going on?!" IF screamed out loud scaring the other teachers who were marking papers.

[With Nepgear]

She turned around when she felt a cold chill against her back.

'What was that?' She wondered before going back to cooking food that would be Naruto's dinner.

[With Uni]

She was at the firing range provided by the school when suddenly the cold chill hit her as well making her miss her target, instead her shot went over to the next students station scoring a bulls eye for her and the student had to take off his goggles to see what happened.

'What was that cold chill? Could it be Naruto-kun?'Uni blushed red before she shook her head. 'What am I saying I don't like him do I?

[With Blanc]

She was writing something on her keyboard when the cold chill hit her and she nearly flipped her table over.

"What was that?! Are those two brats doing something weird concerning me?!" She screamed out.

[Later with Naruto]

He was relaxing on his bed and watching TV, Nepgear was off visiting Neptune in the other block so it was just him. Originally this was the time when he should have been packing up and moving into a separate dorm room but Nepgear was fine with him staying here since they were childhood friends for as long as they could remember.

Now there was a knock on the door so Naruto stood up and went over to it, upon opening the door he found Uni standing there in her uniform.

"Oh hey Uni what are you doing here? Do you want to come in?" Naruto offered but Uni politely declined.

"Well um I came here today to ask if you wanted to join up with me for the pair tournament I mean if you don't want to then I can always ask someone else."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he replied. "Sure it would be nice to see how Nepgear does without me."

"Eh really you mean Nepgear hasn't asked you to be her team-mate yet? But if you're my team-mate then won't it form a conflict of interest with your G-Parts?"

"Then I'll just disable them for the match it'll be alright." Naruto claimed.

"Alright then why don't we go down to the training field for practice tomorrow?"

"Sure but what do you want to practice?" Naruto asked.

"Well since I'm more suited for long range combat you'll have to cover me in close combat."

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow Uni-chan." Naruto proceeded to close the door behind him while Uni walked back to her room.

So this is a short chapter I know so guess what more Omakes!

[Nepgear meeting Sadie Plutia]

Nepgear was with Neptune and the two of them were at a club meeting where Noire was now arguing with Vert once again over which costume they wanted to design.

Noire wanted to further her designs on the magical girl costume she made for the convention while Vert wanted to continue improving on the butler costume worn by Naruto since he did get a special mention at the convention after all.

Suddenly there was a cracking noise and all three girls turned around to see Plutia her hair had covered her eyes and there was a dark aura radiating from her.

"I don't like it when people fight..." Plutia muttered as she took a few steps forward.

"No! None of us were fighting see." Vert, Noire put one hand on Neptune's shoulder and smiled leaving Nepgear out in the open.

"I also don't like it when people lie so it's time for punishment!" There was a bright flash of light in the room and when it faded Plutia wasn't standing there anymore instead she was replaced by what could be called the most evil looking sadist the world except certain members of the Cosplay club had ever seen.

"Ah Plutia switched to Sadie Plutia!" Neptune, Noire and Vert screamed as they began to huddle together leaving no room for Nepgear to get in.

"Ah poor little Nepgear so innocent come let me tease-I mean take care of that." Demon Plutia's shadow grew larger and soon towered over the small and innocent Nepgear.

"Onee-chan help me?! I heard her she said tease!" Nepgear screamed but no one in the room was willing to risk their life to rescue Nepgear since Plutia would do worse to them so Plutia got to 'play' with Nepgear for the time being.

[Later on]

Naruto arrived at the club room and opened the door to see Plutia looking rather happy with herself, Neptune, Noire and Vert cowering with white eyes in fear in the corner and a sniffling Nepgear in another corner.

"Um did I miss something?" Nepgear ran and buried herself into Naruto's arms surprising him.

"Waahhh~Naruto-kun now I can't ever be a bride." Sparkles appeared around Plutia as she just giggled while Naruto comforted Nepgear wondering what just went on.

[This Omake is non-canonish so don't take it too seriously it's just for laughs]

That was it for this chapter not much happened here except Uni joining Naruto to be in the tag team, the Cooking thing was from the games since there it said that Compa could cook and none of the others could or rather they were pretty bad at it.

The next chapter will be slightly important as it introduces Laura to the people from class 2, in-universe Laura has already slapped Ichika, possibly the tag tournament where we see Blanc curse once or twice and the 2nd appearance of GaoFighGar and by this point Naruto has control of the Program Drive system not Nepgear though they can pass it back and forth if they want to.

Also I recently got into this game called D.O.T and I was wondering if any of you got the time and wanted to start the game. Could you perhaps enter my invite code? Which is 3Ydv its case sensitive and you'll get a really cool warrior when you enter it too So everyone wins.

So thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter all of the input was helpful and encouraging to make me keep going through the tough times so keep them coming especially if you want the next chapter faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Sky dimension Knight 07

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya

It was the day Naruto and Uni had agreed to meet at the arena for some training; in the other side of the arena was Ichika, Rin, Cecilia, Houki and Charles and they were also training.

As for Nepgear she didn't take the news of Naruto accepting to be Uni's partner in the tag-team tournament so well so she ran off to get Blanc who also wanted Naruto to be her partner and now Naruto had two women with a vengeance after him.

"So Uni-chan what do you want to start off with?" Naruto asked.

"Well since we're here let's do a quick run through the weapons that we have so we know our roles in the fight." Naruto nodded and deployed his IS bringing out his VARIS rifle while Uni also deployed hers and brought out her new cannon a redesign from the first one that exploded during their fight for class representative she called it the Horizon though the techs simply called it the Plasma Launcher MK 2.

Naruto took off his helmet and ejected the clip of the VARIS rifle to show it to Uni and she was surprised by its contents. "It fires bullets? But I thought that it was a beam rifle."

Naruto shook his head. "No Uni-chan the VARIS rifle works like a railgun so the bullet is fired at a much faster rate, yours is a custom beam rifle right?"

Uni nodded. "Yeah the Horizon was custom made to fight exclusively at long range with plenty of power but I have other guns to fall on in case of emergencies but I may not be fast enough to do it so I will need you to help me if they decide to close the distance."

"Alright." Naruto passed over his VARIS rifle to let Uni try. "Go ahead the safety is off, just point and shoot though you may want to watch out for the recoil."

Uni accepted the rifle and Naruto activated targets for her to shoot at and Uni did quite well for a first time user. The first time Naruto used the VARIS rifle it nearly broke his arm but then again Uni had been shooting guns her whole life so maybe she was used to it.

Once Uni was done with her fun she told Naruto that she wanted to try out its burst function.

"Are you sure I mean the recoil could prove to be too much for you."

"Don't worry Naruto I mean how bad could it be right?" Naruto sighed and activated the burst mode and he went behind Uni slowly guiding her hands into the appropriate positions to ensure that it would fire correctly.

Upon clicking the trigger Uni was pushed back into Naruto sending the two tumbling down into a tangled mess.

"Uni are you alright?" Naruto asked as he picked Uni up from his body.

Uni nodded which was when she noticed how they were, Naruto had used his body to catch her and so she now found her back against his front, with no other choice presented to her Uni blushed and immediately stood up to face Naruto.

"See I told you the recoil would be impressive." Uni could only nod and agree with that statement.

"But wait why is it when you fired the VARIS rifle in burst mode you weren't thrown backwards?" Uni asked.

"Well that easy the Lancelot has a bit more protection against the impact so my aim goes where I shoot same goes for the Hadron cannon attachment."

"Hadron cannon attachment?" Naruto pointed to the cannon on his pack.

"Yeah that is the Hadron cannon it basically fires actual beams instead of the bullets from the VARIS rifle." Suddenly a shot was fired and it landed near Ichika's group.

Looking up both Naruto and Uni saw the person who fired it, her IS was black in colour had a huge cannon by its side.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked getting the attention of Uni who whispered into his ear.

"From what I've heard her name is Laura Bodewig."

Naruto looked up at Laura and he could see the disgust she held for Ichika for what reason he didn't know, when Laura looked as though she would jump into the ring to fight Ichika Orimura-sensei appeared and broke the fight up.

Laura begrudgingly walked away while Ichika and his group watched.

"I wonder what her problem is." Naruto commented while Uni could only shrug.

[Lunchtime]

Naruto was with Uni and the both of them had just received their food and were looking for a place to sit down and eat.

They saw a familiar shade of pink and saw Nepgear eating alongside Blanc, she almost stood up to wave them over but at the last moment she cutely puffed her cheeks out and sat down again returning to her food so the two of them had to find another place to eat.

"Gee Naruto what was up with that?"

Naruto sighed before he replied. "Well Nepgear was going to ask me to be her partner for the tag tournament but by the time she did so you already asked so she's been ignoring me ever since."

Uni sweat dropped a little when she realized that Nepgear could do something so childish and considering Neptune she wouldn't put it past Nepgear to inherit a few traits from her.

Still had to eat so they did just that and eventually even Noire joined their table and both Naruto and Uni explained what happened while Neptune joined Nepgear and Blanc but not before she childishly pulled her eye lid down and stuck her tongue out at them.

Noire and Uni knew that Neptune would do just that but when they turned back to Naruto they found a rather depressing aura around him, he was curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth while he wrote Nepgear's name in the dust and muttered. "I'm sorry Nepgear..."

But he was broken out of that when one of his class mates came to him looking rather worried. "Namikaze-kun! Go to the arena quick there is trouble!"

Naruto immediately stood up and raced down to the arena, the student leading, with Uni and Noire coming along while Blanc, Nepgear and Neptune followed right behind them.

[The arena]

Everyone arrived at the arena and ran up to the rails where they saw Charles getting pulled closer to Laura with some kind of beam rope, Charles tried to fight back by firing his gun but Laura had some kind of shield that stopped the bullet in mid-flight.

In the corner Naruto could see Ichika drop off a beat up Cecilia and an injured looking Rin.

"Looks like they need help." Naruto jumped into the arena and deployed the Lancelot and shot off towards Laura and just before he hit her he brought out his Hadron cannon and pointed it right at the centre of Laura's back.

"Try anything and I will fire this thing at point blank range." Naruto threatened prodded Laura's back with the tip of the Hadron cannon. "Now let Charles go!"

"Hmph at this range you could possibly hurt both of us. Are you willing to risk that?"

"I've definitely had worse so please try me."

Laura narrowed her eyes she couldn't tell if Naruto was bluffing since he had a full helmet on but from what she heard about the Golem incident Naruto would very much be willing to pull that trigger so she released Charles from his restraints.

"You OK Charles?" Naruto asked, Charles nodded. "Alright then get out of here along with Ichika and the girls I've got you two covered."

Charles nodded but just as he floated away Laura suddenly spun around and using one of her beam sabers she knocked the Hadron cannon upwards making the entire blast fire at air.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he tried to detach his Hadron cannon attachment so as to free his VARIS rifle but it suddenly stopped mid motion and one beam rope slid out and wrapped itself around the Lancelot's neck slowly tightening itself.

Naruto tried to grab it but as soon as he touched it he felt as though a beam saber had just hit him. Laura had an evil smile on her face as her other arm brought out a beam saber and she was prepared to jab it into Naruto when suddenly Chifuyu appeared and blocked it with an Uchigane's katana.

"Alright everyone stop what you're doing and power down now!" Chifuyu ordered as she grunted and parried Laura's beam saber.

Everyone else powered their IS units down and gathered around Chifuyu. "So who wants to start explaining anything?"

Laura stepped up. "Nothing serious instructor I was just having a regular session of training with both representative candidates when they decided to tag out but as we were fighting he prodded me with his gun and you know the rest instructor."

Chifuyu looked over at Laura for a moment before she turned to the others. "Alright whatever argument you have I'm not having it settled here instead settle this later on in the tag tournament. How does that sound to you?"

The three boys agreed same as Laura.

"Alright then from this moment forward I declare that there will be no further non-sanctioned IS matches!"

[The infirmary]

Ichika and Charles brought both Cecilia and Rin to get patched up after they fell unconscious in the training field and with Naruto's help they got them on the bed to rest.

"Damn what did they ever do to deserve stuff like that?" Naruto commented on as the girls were being bandaged up by the nurse.

He stood up and was about to go after Laura when Ichika grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Don't Naruto it's not worth bringing the number of injured from two to three."

"Don't worry I won't do anything too reckless." Naruto replied as he went in search of Laura.

[With Naruto]

He was walking around the school compound in search of Laura when suddenly he found her walking towards the girl's dorm.

"Hey Laura I got something to say to you." However Laura just kept on walking so Naruto ran forward and grabbed her shoulder, what he expected was for her to turn around, what he didn't expect was for her to suddenly grab his arm flip him around and use her knee to hold him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked hoping that she would release him but instead Laura just tightened her grip on him.

"Let go!" Through sheer strength Naruto got out of Laura's hold. "Alright let's just calm down I only want to talk."

"So talk..." Laura replied.

"Alright so why did you hurt Cecilia and Rin to such a degree?"

Laura scoffed. "Hmm those two are such a disgrace they don't deserve to hold the title of representative candidates of their respective countries all I did was show them how a real representative should act."

"By beating them?" Naruto argued.

"Like I said I just showed them how a real representative should act."

"No that's wrong people don't gain skills or strength overnight either way you're fighting for all the wrong reasons. You shouldn't use your strength to beat someone up you should do it because you can use it to protect someone you care about!"

Laura scoffed once more. "You just keep telling yourself that..." Before she proceeded to walk away.

'You watch me I'll prove it to you...'

[Day of the tag tournament]

Both Naruto and Uni had arrived ready for whoever they were going to fight and upon looking at the board matches they found that the first match would consist of Blanc and Nepgear against Charles and Ichika.

Naruto wanted to go and wish her good luck but Nepgear was still angry about the whole partner thing so he left a note wishing her luck.

Finding a seat alongside Noire Naruto and Uni watched as Nepgear and Blanc fought against Charles and Ichika respectively and it was going well as Nepgear held off Charles with her gunblade while Blanc went after Ichika with her huge axe leaving a large number of craters in her wake.

The match while messy to say the least ended with a very close victory for Nepgear as she managed to take out Charles while Ichika managed to use his one-off ability to get rid of Blanc but a stray shot from Nepgear ended the match making the girls the victor.

As they walked off the arena a cleaning crew came on to cover the holes up. Then it was time for Naruto and Uni to enter the stage for their match. It was easy to beat them cause the two students used the standard Uchigane unit supplied by the school.

Now it was Laura's turn and she along with her partner Houki and they completely destroyed their competition complete with Laura humiliating her opponent by looking bored while doing it.

Looking up Laura gave a mean spirited smirk to Naruto who glared back.

A few more uneven matches later it was now time for the semi-finals and it was Uni and Naruto VS Nepgear and Blanc.

Naruto in the Lancelot walked onto the arena with Uni by his side while Nepgear and Blanc did the same.

"Hey Nepgear Blanc don't hold back alright?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll do my best!"

"Hmph you don't have to worry I'll do my best!"

A horn blared and Naruto shot off towards Nepgear while Uni focused her fire on Blanc and pulled back so that Blanc couldn't reach her.

Blanc charged at Uni and tried to do a quick jab at Naruto but he shot upwards going over Blanc's axe and charged towards Nepgear where he drew out an MVS sword and battled Nepgear.

Meanwhile Blanc went right after Uni, slamming her axe down into the ground where Uni was just moments ago. Blanc's axe slammed into the ground throwing up chunks if rubble and dust.

"Hey you stupid bitch hold still so I can hit you!" Blanc screamed out.

Uni raised an eyebrow since she had never heard Blanc curse in such a manner. "Hey watch your language!"

"Rargh don't tell me what to do!" Blanc jumped up and brought her axe down but missed Uni her temper clouding her mind.

In the air there were clashes of red and blue coming from Nepgear's blade and Lancelot's MVS, after each clash both Naruto and Nepgear would fall back and open fire at each other and with the speed of Nepgear's beam rifle being faster Naruto had no chance to use Lancelot's Hadron cannon.

Deciding to store the VARIS rifle Naruto took out his other MVS sword and fired off one of the Lancelot's harken at Nepgear.

It flew across the sky and latched onto Nepgear's foot and began pulling her towards he Lancelot, she noticed it and slashed it off but by then she had been distracted to such an extent that Naruto was able to close the gap between them and performed and performed a cross slash in the shape of an X sending her careening to the ground.

Naruto shot off towards her and planned to meet her on the ground when Blanc suddenly appeared and smashed the Lancelot with her axe.

Nepgear picked herself up and went after Uni letting Blanc handle Naruto.

Naruto picked himself up and rolled out of the way just as Blanc brought her axe down on him.

Naruto would have opted to fight but Blanc's axe just seemed to outclass his weapons in terms of strength.

Looking over he saw the trouble that Uni was having with Nepgear so he decided to perform a risky move, bringing his Hadron cannon down he flew up and targeted Nepgear.

"Alright Uni just hold Nepgear still for a moment and I'll take care of it!" Lining up his aim carefully before he fired off his Hadron cannon.

The beam headed straight down and hit Nepgear to the side sending her into the corner and out of the match.

'Sorry Nepgear but I did what I had to' However Naruto wasn't paying attention and Blanc shot up and was about to slam her axe down on him when suddenly a huge stream shot past Naruto and hit Blanc in the chest sending her falling to the ground.

An alarm went off signifying their win so Naruto floated downwards to Uni and gave her a thumbs up. "Heh thanks for watching my back."

"Don't mention it Naruto-kun." Uni replied as the both of them walked out of the field and went to meet Nepgear and Blanc on the other side.

[With Blanc and Nepgear]

They were downtrodden by their loss but it highlighted some problems they had in their fighting styles.

"Oi Blanc Nepgear!" Naruto and Uni both came running up to them. "You girls fought well."

Nepgear nervously laughed. "Thanks Naruto-kun but still we thought that we could beat you two."

Blanc agreed with her on that assessment.

"Maybe next time Nepgear." Naruto moved over and patted her head getting a smile to come across Nepgear's face. "Now come on we got to see the next match."

The girls nodded and moved towards the nearest screen and watched as Laura and Houki devastated their latest opponents.

But now it was Naruto and Uni's final match against Laura and Houki.

"Alright Uni you know the plan?" Uni nodded. "Alright then let's do this!"

Both Naruto and Uni launched and met Laura and Houki.

"So you've come to prove your ideal huh?" Mocked Laura.

"I've got nothing to prove cause I've already proven it." Laura had a smirk come across her face.

"Then it's time to show it to me."

Just as they finished the horn went off and the Naruto went straight for Laura while Uni went for Houki.

Laura fired off one of her wires while the Naruto fired off one of the Lancelot's slash harkens both met each other and were reflected back to their respective owners.

Naruto raised the VARIS rifle and fired off multiple shots however Laura just raised her arm up stopping the bullets in their tracks before using her other arm to swing about a beam saber and destroying the bullets.

'Damn!' Thought Naruto as a grin came across Laura's face when she realized that the VARIS rifle used normal bullets and not beams.

Bringing down her huge railgun she fired off one shot while Naruto switched the VARIS rifle to its burst mode and fired off a shot as well.

Both met in the middle and caused a large explosion, from the smoke Laura's Schwarzer Regen came out and tried to grab the Lancelot. Naruto tried to fight back by drawing one of the MVS swords but just as he was about to pull it out of it's sheathe he felt like he couldn't move his arms at all.

Laura just smirked as she lowered her railgun once more and fired.

On the ground Houki tried to close the distance between herself and Uni but try as she might Uni's fire rate kept pushing her back.

"Alright it's time to end this!" Summoning forth most of her weapons which included a pistol, two rifles, two RPG's and the Horizon.

"Take this!" Uni grabbed the pistol and fired until it finally went empty.

Throwing it aside she picked up the two rifles and fired at full automatic burst until they were emptied, throwing them aside she picked up the two RPG's and fired their rockets.

Twirling behind she picked up the Horizon and entered her firing position.

On Houki's side she managed to weave through the pistol's fire but when it came to the rifles she took it all and when the smoke cleared she saw herself starring into the heads of both rockets.

"Fire!" Uni screamed as she pressed the trigger on the Horizon firing a single stream of blue beam at Houki knocking her all the way to the walls and out of the match.

"Alright now that that is taken care of I've got to help Naruto-kun." Uni used the scope of the Horizon and saw Naruto trying his best to fight off Laura.

Naruto turned around and fired off one shot trying to fend off her wires but Laura just slowed it down and used her wires to cut through it.

"Hahaha come on show me what you've got!" Mocked Laura as she sent forth all of her wires at the Lancelot.

Naruto fired off all the Lancelot's harkens in an attempt to stop it but Laura's IS had more wires than he had harkens so some managed to slip past and wrap around various parts of the Lancelot's frame.

Laura grinned as she began to pull the wires back.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as the wires had wrapped themselves around the Lancelot's frame in such a way that he couldn't do anything but fly and not even the thrust from the float system was strong enough to pull out.

Just before Naruto was within Laura's grasp a large blue stream shot upwards cutting through all the wires and setting the Lancelot free.

"Thanks Uni-chan but now let's finish this so keep me covered."

"Alright Naruto-kun." Uni replied as she began to open fire on Laura drawing her attention.

"Alright Program Drive GO!" Naruto commanded as the VARIS rifle, MVS swords and float system disappeared while his slash harkens also shut down.

The G-Phantom caught the Lancelot while the other G-Parts circled around them.

"Alright Final Fusion GO!" The Lancelot jumped into the air while the G-Phantom shot upwards its two containers firing off and getting accepted by the Lancelot spinning out its new hands while the main G-Phantom flew to the back of the Lancelot and attached itself there.

The G-Spiral and G-Drill combined by their sides before opening up and allowing the Lancelot's feet to enter, when they were locked in place both G-Parts closed up the remaining space.

The half-formed GaoFighGar flew downwards where the G-Liner just managed to catch up to it and attach themselves to make the shoulders.

"Rargh!" GaoFighGar screamed when he crashed on the ground creating a huge crater and immediately shot off ramming Laura in the side and sending her crashing into the wall.

"Sorry it took a while Uni-chan but I'll take care of this so just watch my back alright?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her in return.

"GaoFighGar lets do this!" He engaged the boosters while Uni took a supporting position behind Naruto.

She fired off one shot that went faster than GaoFighGar Laura turned around and stopped the beam but she wasn't able to see GaoFighGar behind it.

"Rargh!" Naruto screamed as he smashed GaoFighGar fist into Laura's body sending her into the air and disorientating her when the beam hit her.

Naruto brought GaoFighGar other fist to punch Laura but she caught this one with her shield and retaliated by throwing her other fist punching the GaoFighGar pushing it back close to Uni where they reached a stalemate with Naruto trying to push Laura back while Laura tried to do the same.

Summoning forth her new gun Uni dashed forward close enough to Laura and fired off a single shot that hit Laura like a train sending her back into the wall, Uni quickly closed the distance between them and fired shot after shot hitting Laura square in the abdomen, each impact that hit Laura rattled her so that she couldn't concentrate enough to use her shield.

'Why?' Laura asked herself. 'I-I'm the perfect supersoldier yet I'm losing here...'

Memories flooded through Laura's mind about her birth where she was fed meals that consisted of the perfect amount of minerals and nutrients, her childhood consisted not of playing with toys but of her reading manuals describing take down techniques and learning how to field strip weapons in seconds.

It fast forwarded to her early teens where she was implanted with a miniaturized hyper-sensor package in one eye but the operation failed and thus diminished her value as a soldier.

She was looked down and mocked by other soldiers those that she once stood above and she never thought that she would regain the previous status that she once held onto.

It wasn't until Chifuyu came to teach did she earn back that respect but now it was the same situation as before everything was slipping away from her bit by bit...everything...she was going to lose everything, as bit by bit her shield energy was depleted away.

[Play Shingeki no Kyojin OST Armored Titan Theme]

"AHHHH!" Screamed Laura as she suddenly grabbed her head and went berserk shooting whatever she could with her railgun.

Uni pulled back so as not to get hit by Laura but some kind of strange slime came out of her IS parts and began to consume her entire body.

"AHHHH! AHHH!" Laura screamed, her screams made the spines of the spectators shake in fear as the front row began to back up.

"Uni get out of there now!" Naruto screamed as he tried to reach her however part of the slime had already stuck to Uni's leg and began to drag her towards Laura who continued to scream as the bottom half of her body was consumed by the slime that slowly crawled upwards.

Uni engaged her thrusters and fired the Horizon at the slime attached to her in an attempt to cut it off but even then she still couldn't break free as the slime pulled on her. "Naruto help!"

In the stands everyone watched with fear as the slime continued to climb up Laura's body and Uni was getting dragged closer to the growing mass.

Naruto reached Uni and began to pull with everything he had using GaoFighGar thrusters and tank threads. "Hold on Uni I'll get you out of there I promise just hold on!"

Naruto reversed GaoFighGar thrusters for all it was worth throwing up dust and dirt but it still wasn't enough as Uni's hand started to slowly slip out of his hold.

"No! Uni come on hold on!" Screamed Naruto as he tried to reach more of her arm but found it was useless as soon he lost his grip and Uni flew into the mass slowly bit by bit she disappeared.

"Uni!" Screamed Naruto as he saw both Uni and Laura get consumed by the mass of slime the last thing he saw of Uni was her hand as it slowly sunk into the slime.

The slime soon began to restructure itself and grew to immense size towering a little bit higher than GaoFighGar.

"What-What is that monster?!"

The slime had become some kind of woman shaped creature that held a long katana, its hair was cut short and it reminded Naruto of someone but he couldn't place his hand on it.

Raising its hand up to grip the katana with both hands, the monster brought the katana down with all the force it had, blasting GaoFighGar halfway across the arena floor.

[In the teacher room]

"Orimura-sensei is that…"

"Yeah IF-sensei it's a Valkyrie Trace System molded in my image." Chifuyu gripped her fist in anger.

[End song]

[Back to the Arena ground]

Naruto picked himself up and tried to contact Uni. "Uni Uni! Do you hear me?!" But all he got in return was static.

"Naruto get out of there now!" IF-sensei ordered. "The teachers are going to be there soon you can't handle this thing."

The slime slowly started to move towards GaoFighGar where one of its arms formed a familiar looking gun and fired.

"Oh shit." Naruto threw up on arm palm facing the blast. "Protect Shade!"

A pulsing green shield appeared in front of Naruto completely blocking the blast.

"Looks like it's looking for a fight...IF-sensei permission to fight that monster to try and rescue both Uni and Laura."

In the command room IF-sensei looked at Chifuyu. "It's your student so at the end of the day it's your call IF-sensei."

IF-sensei closed her eyes before she replied. "Alright Naruto but once the teachers arrive I'm pulling you out understand?"

"Hai sensei!"

Naruto engaged GaoFighGar thrusters and shot up to the hand of the creature.

Swinging its feet about Naruto kicked the hand with all his might however the creature managed to catch his feet and easily tossed Naruto aside like a rag doll.

Picking himself up from the crater where he landed Naruto yelled out. "Broken Phantom!"

One of GaoFighGar fists shot forward and struck the creature in the chest pushing it back a little but instead of returning to Naruto the slime somehow began to pull on GaoFighGar its intent to consume both it and its pilot.

"Alright that's enough Naruto I'm pulling you out! Get out of there now!" IF ordered instead Naruto released most of his G-Parts except the fist and allowed himself to be consumed by the slime.

"Naruto!" Blanc and Nepgear screamed as they saw the Lancelot getting consumed by the slime.

[Within the slime]

Naruto woke up and found himself in a strange place he was still in the Lancelot armour and before him were a bunch of screens that showed various moments of Laura's life. "Where-where am I? Those screens are those Laura's memories?"

Walking through the halls Naruto pretty much got a summary of Laura's entire life and felt sad for her, she didn't deserve it at all and he could somewhat understand why she acted the way she did.

In the distance he could hear the sound of jeering and upon a closer look he saw Uni binded to a wall and some people in a military looking uniform were picking on a young looking Laura who was chained up, she wasn't wearing her eyepatch, and trying her hardest not to break under their mocking.

Naruto could hear muttering under her breath. "I won't break I won't break..."

"Hey get away from her!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her and got them all to go away but when he tried to reach for Laura something appeared behind him and slime appeared binding him to the ground.

Turning around he saw that it was the giant slime creature but reduced to human size. "Who are you let Uni and Laura go now?!"

The creature shook her head and pointed at Laura who was now muttering. "No don't touch me I'm not a good soldier I don't deserve this I have to prove my worth if not I'm going to get discarded."

"Laura listen to me I know that you've had a tough life...and I'll never understand all the hardships and troubles you had to went through, you had to face more hardships than me than most people our age but I want to help you so please let me help you!" Snapped Naruto as he tried his best to free himself from the binds but they just wouldn't budge.

"Why do you care? She hurt people you knew..." The creature said in a mechanical and warped voice.

"It's not her fault...I don't blame her, I can't blame her for what she did. It was wrong yes but people do wrong things all the time and so as long as we learn from them then we'll definitely get better!"

The slime laughed and dropped its hand, making Naruto slowly sink into the ground as he struggled.

"Don't struggle it is useless."

Naruto growled. "Shut up! Don't you ever tell me to give up because I never will?!"

Suddenly parts of the Lancelot gave off a light green glow and the loud roar of a lion was heard far in the distance.

Through sheer force of will Naruto tore through his restraints and pulled himself out of the ground while the ground thundered beneath them.

The slime backed up a little. "Impossible...can it be that you truly care for her?"

From the Lancelot's back the thundering stopped and now behind him stood a gigantic mechanical white lion with an orange mane and some kind of pack on its back.

The lion roared once emitting a green light that dispersed the creature, turned the Lancelot a glowing bright green color and made Laura look up.

The Lancelot walked up to the chains and pulled on them eventually breaking them and catching Laura before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry Laura I'll watch over you from now on...I promise." Comforted Naruto as he hugged Laura whose eyes widened and she nodded slowly and awkwardly returning Naruto's hug.

Before they separated so that Naruto could free Uni as well.

"Hey there Uni-chan you look like you could use some help." Naruto reached down and broke the binds tying her down.

Uni wrapped her arms around Naruto muttering her thanks while the green glow slowly disappeared.

"Come on let's all get out of here." Replied Naruto as he gripped both of their hands and led them out of the darkness.

[Outside]

The teachers had finally arrived on the scene when suddenly a red blade tore out of the top part of the creature and cut its way down.

As the creature melted away there stood Naruto with Uni on his back and Laura in a bridal carry, all the teachers pointed their guns at Laura prepared to shoot if she made any movements.

"Stop don't shoot their both safe and won't harm anyone else so get some medics down here now!" Naruto ordered which was weird for many teachers to hear.

As the stretchers came by Naruto slowly and carefully lowered them onto it before escorting both of them to the medical bay.

[Hours later]

Laura slowly woke up and blinked the bright light hurting her slightly sensitive eyes.

"Hey you're awake now are you feeling better?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Laura.

"What you said before was it all true?" she asked.

"Every single word." Naruto replied as he took a seat next to her so that they could talk eventually he was asked to leave by Orimura-sensei who had some words to say to Laura.

[A couple days later]

Uni and Laura were both given a clean bill of health so they were allowed to return to their respective classes.

"Alright so now that Uni is back lets-" However IF-sensei could not finish what she was going to say as Laura crashed into the room with her entire IS deployed.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked as she scanned the room before finally finding him sending out an inactivated beam wire she caught him and brought him into her arms.

"Um Laura what's go-" He was stopped mid-sentence as Laura pressed her lips to his in a long lasting kiss that may or may not had a little tongue in it.

"From this day forward I'll make you my wife. That's decided and resistance is futile!" She proclaimed a little flustered and getting a big "Huh?" in return from the blushing Naruto and getting a big "What!" from the entire class.

"Wah~" Cried Nepgear scaring everyone in the class as she suddenly squatted down shedding some tears. "Now Naruto-kun is going to get pregnant!"

Everyone's reaction was the same. "What! Who told you that?"

"My Onee-chan, she said that when a wife and husband love each other a lot they kiss and nine months later a baby will pop out of the wife wah~"

"Nepgear that's not true." Comforted Uni who was squatting down reassuring her while also feeling angry that Naruto lost his first kiss to Laura.

Blanc on the other hand. "You bitch! That was supposed to be mine!"

She deployed her IS and brought her axe bearing down on Laura.

Behind the teacher's desk IF was rubbing her head while Compa searched through her med-kit for some headache medicine.

"Take a boy they said it'll be easy they said...No trouble they said." IF complained. "Never! Never again! I'll never take a boy again!"

Chapter end

**So that was it and I know I probably messed up the Valkyrie Trace System up so much that people may hate but you have to admit that it was pretty awesome right?**

**It's nice to note that the scene works better without understanding the music so search for a version without the lyrics.**

**The whole inside the Valkyrie Trace was my idea and it was to bring understanding between both Laura and Naruto.**

**And so Laura now joins Naruto's side there will be maybe a few more so just hold on to your seats.**

**No Omake this time since this one is the longest chapter yet.**

**So with all of that said please leave me some good and nice reviews telling me how I did or how I didn't do you know why cause I love getting response and hearing feedback about what I do and tell you what if I get a review from everyone then I'll upload the next chapter on Monday how's that sound to you readers?**

**Also I know this maybe kinda wrong of me to do this I don't know but recently I got into this game called D.O.T Defender of Texel and I was hoping to invite people to play the game just enter my Invite ID: 3Ydv, its case sensitive, right after finishing the tutorial. It's a great game and you'll get a free and powerful warrior for using my invite code along with some items.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sky dimension knight 08

Beta'd by Satsujinki Nanaya

The bright light of the new morning shined through into Naruto's room and since he was the closet one to the window it hit him first and considering how tired he was from Nepgear's burst of excitement about the beach study session he really didn't want to wake up but the sun was getting a little irritating.

Opening his eyes he saw that Nepgear wasn't in her bed and there was a weight on his body with legs trying to find comfort with his body and it was making things very awkward. "Nep-chan...You can't keep doing this you know. Even if you wanted to sleep in my bed stop moving about."

Flipping open his blanket cover he found a naked Laura wrapped around his frame so he did the only reaction that he knew to do in such a situation.

"Waaaaahhhhh!"

[With Uni]

Something was noisily moving about on her bed which was odd considering how much it rocked the bed so she woke up and tossed her blanket aside knocking whatever was on her blanket to the ground.

"Mou what is making all this noise so early in the morning?!" She screamed out loud, upon opening her eyes and looking down she could see a tied up and gagged Nepgear who was rolling about on the ground trying to crawl towards the exit of Uni's room.

"Nepgear what are you doing here?" Uni asked as she went to try and help Nepgear.

[With Naruto]

Laura had awoken upon hearing of Naruto's scream and cutely brushed the sleep out of her eyes. "Wh-what's going on? Is it morning already?"

She stretched and gave Naruto a full frontal.

Covering his eyes with his hands Naruto threw the blanket towards Laura. "What are you doing here Laura and where is Nepgear!"

Laura tilted her head to the side cutely. "Eh what's wrong Naruto I've heard that a wife and husband don't keep things between themselves as for that other girl she was an intruder upon our love room so I had her removed, after all you are my wife."

"No this is all wrong!" Argued Naruto.

"I thought that in Japan people called the one they love my bride or my wife." She innocently replied making Naruto face palm himself.

"Oh man which idiot told you that...also I meant removing Nepgear from the room you're not supposed to do that!"

Somewhere in Germany a lady in a military uniform with an eyepatch sneezed before proudly declaring. "Someone somewhere must be talking about me!"

Back in the room Naruto was still freaking out about Laura being naked in his room. "Ok ok just calm down let's get you some clothes now."

Naruto accidentally put his hand on Laura's shoulder so that he could lead her to the bathroom to wait but her military training prompted her to flip Naruto over onto his bed and she straggled his arm.

"Oh my you certainly are quite daring and so early in the morning as well. If you are looking for grappling training then I guess I can train you in my spare time."

'Ow ow ow!' Naruto screamed in his head as Laura pulled on his arm.

She was about to switch positions when there was a rather loud and rude knock on the door.

"Well would you look at that we have a guest excuse me please." Naruto somehow found the strength to lift himself up and shook Laura off his hand where she knelt looking rather proud of Naruto.

'It seems my wife really does have good potential in grappling.'

Naruto went to the door where the banging only got louder and more violent, just before Naruto opened the door he motioned for Laura to quickly do something and she nodded so Naruto hoped she understood what he meant.

Opening the door just a bit Naruto saw an angry Nepgear with Uni by her side.

"Oh hey Nepgear what are you doing outside when you could be inside." Naruto nervously mentioned.

"It would be nice of you to let me in Naruto-kun." Nepgear tried to open the door but Naruto kept it close so as to give Laura a little more time to hide or escape the room.

"Open the door now Naruto-kun!" Nepgear pushed and pushed until she finally stumbled in with Naruto falling backward and her landing on top of Naruto.

"Ow-" Muttered Nepgear but when she opened her eyes she saw Laura who was still naked searching through Naruto's cabinet and bed.

"Ah it's that girl!" She screamed out getting the attention of Uni who ran in and saw the naked Laura, her reaction was also the same as Nepgear's.

"How rude of you to barge into the room of a married couple."

"Laura what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave!" Naruto yelled getting a cute tilt of the head from Laura in return.

"Well I was just searching for your stash, as your husband I must approve of your material." She stated getting jaw drops from all three other occupants.

"Hah you can't be Naruto's wife if you don't even know where he keeps his stash." Replied Nepgear who stood up.

"Oh and where might that be?" Laura asked.

"It is under his bed back at the company site and Naruto-kun keeps them wrapped in fake covers so that people who find them won't open them to find out they're dirty magazines." The instant Nepgear finished that sentence she seemed rather proud of herself and it wasn't until she realized what she said did she turn red faced while Uni could only give herself a face palm, Laura mentally remembered that little tid bit and Naruto felt himself lose a couple of man points.

"Hey why is the door open? Naruto are you in there?" Came Blanc's voice from the outside which freaked Naruto out.

"Tch another one!" Muttered Laura but somehow Blanc caught her voice and turned the corner.

"Hey you're the one who stole Naruto's first kiss and now this just what the hell do you plan on doing to Naruto!" Blanc cursed.

"I don't see the need to tell you after all what I do to my wife behind closed doors is for us to know only."

"You thieving bitch!" Blanc did a partial deployment bringing out her axe and brought it down on Laura while Laura also did a partial deployment and stopped her strike completely with her shield.

"Oh man this is a pain..." Naruto muttered as he just decided to leave the girls to their arguing and get ready for some shopping since he needed a new pair of swim shorts somehow his previous pair suddenly and mysteriously disappeared.

[On the mall]

Naruto was looking through various shops for stuff before finally finding on that he liked, on his way back he noticed Vert looking for a swimsuit as well.

"Ah Vert-san you're looking for a swimsuit as well?" Vert turned around and was surprised by Naruto's appearance.

"Ah yes I am though I could use some help." Asked Vert.

"Well how could I help?" Naruto asked before he got dragged off to the back.

In the front Laura suddenly appeared behind a bush walking into the store she overheard girls talking about swimsuits.

"Hey which swimsuit should I get?"

"I don't know they both look so cute but you do have to pick the right one if not then the guy you like may just reject you completely."

Inside Laura she felt as though she just got shot in the heart. 'I have to pick the right swimsuit but what should I do? Will the schools swimsuit work ahhh wait I know who to ask!'

Taking out her phone Laura dialed a number.

In Germany a lady with a blue eye while her other eye was covered by an eyepatch answered. "Hello...ah Laura how are you doing?"

"Ah Lieutenant Harfouch I need your help concerning my new bride."

"But of course Laura now what do you need help with? Whatever you need Schwarzer Hase is here for you." Clarissa proudly declared getting cheers from the other girls in the room.

"Um well there is this event called the beach study session and we're going to the beach so I need a swimsuit will the schools swimsuit work?"

"Alright girls info now!" Clarissa ordered as the clattering of keyboards was heard and people ran looking for information.

Very soon Clarissa had an image of the outfit on the main screen. "Hmm yes I see alright Laura are you there?"

"Yes Lieutenant Harfouch I'm still here."

"Then listen well. The schools swimsuit will work well for you but it does nothing to score points in the areas of sexiness, did you do as I asked and find his stash of material?"

"I tried to but he hid them at his home on the mainland so I was unable to accomplish that mission."

"Tch then it looks like it may be better to go with another swimsuit...ok here's what you will do."

Laura nodded and suddenly blushed red. "I have to do that?"

"Yes Laura do it and I'm sure that he will be yours." Laura nodded and started her search for the right swimsuit to catch Naruto's attention according to instructions from Clarissa.

[With Naruto in the back]

He was standing around awkwardly blushing as Vert dragged him to see underwear before they went to see swimsuits.

'Ok take deep breaths...and recite pi, 3.14159-" The blushing Naruto thought as he tried to ignore small snickering that came from girls that walked by.

Eventually he found himself getting used by Vert to carry her stuff eventually they finally ended up at the swimsuit isle where Vert could not choose between the white swimsuit or the black one.

"Naruto which one do you think is better?" She asked as she moved the two swimsuits between.

"Well the white one does show off your figure more but the black one reveals more so it's really all up to you."

"Hmm perhaps I may get them both yes that is what I'll do." With that said Vert went towards the cashier where she paid for them both and then they made their way back to campus.

Once there Vert lead Naruto to her room where he dropped her stuff off.

"Thanks for helping me Naruto."

"Um yeah don't worry about it Vert-san." But before Naruto left Vert went up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There I believe that that will be alright correct?" Naruto was stunned but managed to find his way back to his room where he packed for the trip to the beach.

[Omake the cosplay club hears of Naruto's 'marriage']

Gust ran into the room and completely out of breath she tried to speak but Vert stopped her. "Come now Gust catch your breath before talking."

"Of course...big news from class 1-2 I heard that Naruto got married!"

This little tidbit of news caught the attention of everyone who was in the room and that included Neptune, Noire and even the sleepy headed Plutia woke up upon hearing that.

"Wow Naruto is already married! I'm so jealous." Plutia reached down and grabbed some fabric, threads and cotton. "Can we see his bride?"

"Um well that's the strange thing this girl called Laura Bodewig." Gust took out a picture to show them. "Apparently she's the husband in the relationship."

Most of the clubs reaction was a very simple. "What!" While Plutia simply went to work after getting a good look at Laura.

"How could Naruto do that?!" Screamed Neptune. "He promised to marry Nepgear when they were young they even signed a contract!"

"Oi Neptune don't you know those things never last I'm willing to bet that Naruto doesn't remember that or are you making this up as well? Uni told me about how you lied to Nepgear about how babies are born."

"Well what did you expect me to tell her when she was a kid, that when a mommy and daddy love each other a lot a daddy take his Victory Slash! and puts it into the mothers Dual Edge!"

Everyone who understood her in the room blushed.

"Still you could have told her you didn't know you know." Noire mentioned.

"Oh yeah I never did think of that." Neptune replied.

"Well if you ask me perhaps Naruto like being on the bottom?" Everyone turned to Vert and gave her a big surprised look.

Elsewhere Naruto felt like he lost more manpoints. "Hey Laura you really don't need to be this close to me."

"No as a husband I should be with you at all times." She replied not noticing some of the glares she was receiving from Blanc, Uni and Nepgear.

In the corner Ichika saw Naruto getting pulled on by Laura. 'Don't worry Naruto I feel your pain.' He was getting pulled by both Cecilia and Houki who wanted him to train with them.

[Back in the Club room]

"Ah Vert what are you saying?! If that's the case then Nepgear will never win! She not the Sadie type."

"There all done!" Plutia held up two stuffed dolls one was of Laura wearing a tuxedo while the Naruto doll was wearing a dress? They also noticed that the dolls were holding hands and that the Naruto doll had a small blush. "This will be Laura's and Naruto's marriage gift."

"Ah Plutia don't do that! You're only making it worse!" Neptune went up to grab the dolls from Plutia instead she accidentally knocked the doll out of her hands and quickly tried to apologize for it. "Ah...Plutia I-I'm sorry please don't be angry-"

However Plutia just stood up and there was a flash of light and when it faded Sadie Plutia was now standing there.

"Uh-oh that's Gust's queue to go!" Muttered Gust as she was the first one out.

"Oh my Neptune-chan you knocked my precious gift to Naruto-kun out of my hands now what are you going to do for me in exchange for my forgiveness?" Looking over she spied Noire and Vert cowering in fear. "Oh Noire-chan Vert"

"H-Hai Plutia-sama what can we do for you!"

"Could you give me a moment with Neptune alone I have something just for her." Plutia made sure to have plenty of emphasis on her 'just'.

Noire and Vert nodded in an instant and left the room fast leaving poor Neptune alone with Sadie Plutia.

"Noire-chan Vert! SAVE ME!" Cried Neptune as the door somehow firmly locked itself from the inside and the banging noise that Neptune was making soon lessoned until it was gone.

When Vert and Noire returned they opened the door to see Neptune staring at them with blank white eyes muttering one phrase over and over again. "I will go and give Plutia's present to Laura and Naruto."

Vert and Noire let Neptune go past them and looked inside to see a happy Plutia. "See I taught Neptune that love always prevails!"

Vert and Noire decided to not argue with her and just nodded.

**So that is the end of this chapter the next chapter will be the beach one so expect stuff.**

**So thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter all of the input was helpful and encouraging to make me keep going through the tough times so keep them coming especially if you want the next chapter faster.**


End file.
